Never To Late
by Amaikey
Summary: Belum terlambat untuk memberitahumu siapa sebenarnya aku. [AkaKuroMayu, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _AkaKuro Fanfiction Written by Amaikey_

 _Sorry For Out Of Charachters_

 ** _NEVER TO LATE_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Terpaan angin menghembus badannya yang kurus, rambut biru muda langitnya kesana kemari karena angin, setang sepeda disangga tangannya. Mengenakan tas slempang di bahu kanan mengitari pinggangnya. Dengan almameter putih dan dalaman kemeja biru serta celana seragam hitam yang di kenakannya.

Kuroko melajukan sepedanya, menghiraukan klaskon berisik memekakkan telinga. Jalanan ramai klakson kendaraan, pagi hari yang sibuk.

Mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke sekolah, Senior High School Teiko. Beruntung memiliki kecerdasan yang bisa dibilang pintar atau kebetulan, entahlah Kuroko malas memikirkan dirinya yang bisa masuk ke Sekolah yang terkenal di Tokyo itu.

Fasilitas yang dibilang mewah, memiliki ekstrakulikuler yang banyak meraih mendali di kejuaraan Nasional. Kuroko suka. Karena itu ia ingin sekali masuk ke Sekolah yang ternama itu.

Nasib awal yang baik, dan dia senang. Ayahnya hanya seorang karyawan biasa di salah satu perusahaan dan Ibunya hanya Ibu Rumah Tangga. Jadi Kuroko ingin sesekali membanggakan untuk kedua Orang Tuanya dan tidak ingin menyulitkan.

 _Anak baik adalah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, tidak mempersulit_ –Ibu Kuroko bilang begitu—

Kuroko mengayuh sepedanya dan berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, kaki kanan masih menyentuh pedal sepeda kaki kiri menapak di aspal hitam di alasi dengan sepatu sekolahnya yang bermerek Old Belenc.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam wilayah sekolah yang luasnya tidak kira-kira, Kuroko ingin melihat-lihat pandangan gedung Sekolah dari luar di pagi hari.

Luas dan dia bersekolah disini hingga akhir kalo bisa. Menakjubkan.

Suara daheman seorang fitur paruh baya –penjaga gerbang sekolah— Mengganggu moodnya di pagi hari, walau wajah menampilkan selalu sama datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kata satpam, "Jangan berhenti disitu, cepat masuk dan bawa sepedamu. Kau ingin terlambat?"

Kuroko berpikir bahwa pak satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah ini terlalu baik mengingatkannya sampai merusak mood.

Kuroko mengayuh pedal sepedanya, membawa masuk ke dalam wilayah luar gedung sekolah menuju parkiran untuk menaruh sepedanya, banyak sepeda yang berbaris disana. Ternyata bukan dia saja yang berkendaraan sepeda. Tidak jadi minder, tapi Kuroko ternyata terus berpikir.

Pagi hari sudah menguras pikiran membuatnya selalu berpikir.

Sekarang berpikir apa mereka semua seperti Kuroko atau hanya tidak ingin membuat polusi udara lebih membludak makannya banyak berbaris yang menggunakan sepeda daripada kendaraan seperti mobil, misalnya.

Kuroko berjalan ingin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang bertingkat-tingkat. Kuroko melihat-lihat matanya mengitari parkir sebelum masuk ke gedung sekolah dan tampak tidak terkejut.

Kuroko memang berpikir macam-macam sejak tadi tapi nyatanya bukan sepeda saja yang berbaris banyak, parkiranpun dipenuhi banyak mobil juga dan berapa harga satu mobil yang warnanya merah mencolok lebih mencolok dari yang lain? Wow inilah yang namanya Tokyo, Senior High School elit.

Kuroko sudah tidak terkejut lagi.

Kuroko santai berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, membenarkan tas slempang dan seragamnya.

Berjalan di sepanjang koridor, siswa yang di sekelilingnya seperti sudah saling kenal, apa dia akan bertemu teman semasa Middle School nya juga disini?

Tapi mustahil sepertinya. Kuroko ingin melihat mading yang berisi info masuk kelas dimanakah dia. Dari kejauhan Kuroko melihat banyak orang.

"Mungkin madingnya disana."

Sayang, tubuh pendeknya tidak mendukung Kuroko untuk melihat info kelasnya yang tertera di mading.

Tubuh menjulang tinggi kebanyakan menghalangi pandangan info mading yang ingin dilihat, padahal sering bermain basket dengan kawanan dulu sewaktu Middle School, masa tidak naik-naik juga.

Kuroko melihat seseorang beda dari yang lain, rambut biru tua, kulit gelap, lebih kentara dari yang lain karena kulit dan rambut yang dimilikinya dapat barisan paling depan pula.

Mendumal karena siswa yang lain tidak mau kalah.

"Cih, aku dulu. Kalian bersabarlah." Katanya.

Dilanjutkan dengan suara nyaring menyusul. "Aominecchi, lihat namaku juga aku di kelas mana."

Kuroko melihat di sisi kanan tempatnya berdiri ada seseorang rambut kuning tidak, lebih enak dibilang pirang. Memiliki anting di telinganya. Premankah? Tapi tidak kelihatan seperti itu. Sadar di perhatikan terus si rambut pirang menoleh dan tersenyum. Sok keren. Orang itu menyapa Kuroko.

"Hai." Di lanjutkan dengan, "Ada yang anehkah dengan diriku? Kau pendek, mau lihat info kelasmu dimana? Aku bisa bantu."

Kuroko tidak terima dibilang pendek. Frontal sekali. Si rambut pirang yang menyebalkan –menurut Kuroko— menanyakan namanya. "Namamu?"

Kuroko enggan menjawab, masih sakit hati dibilang pendek seperti tadi.

Tapi orang ini sudah ada niatan baik untuk membantu dan dirinya ingin sekali cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Apa boleh buat.

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

Si rambut pirang yang mengatainya pendek berseru meneriaki namanya. Memanggil temannya mungkin yang berada paling depan dekat mading yang terus mendumal.

"Aominecchi carikan kelas mana yang namanya Tetsuya Kuroko."

Tiba-tiba si rambut pirang menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kuroko. Oh, bermaksud ingin kenalan. Diikuti serta dengan senyuman ala model majalah pasta gigi ekonomis.

"Ryouta Kise. Salam kenal Kurokocchi."

 _Kenapa namaku diberi embel-embel cchi? Terlihat aneh untuk didengar._

Kuroko hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar terlihat tidak senang memang tapi hanya membiarkan saja, karena si rambut pirang –Kise- sudah membantunya.

Membalas juluran tangannya dengan sedikit ulasan senyum tipis. Kuroko bisa tersenyum tergantung situasi.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun. Salam kenal juga." Lalu kembali lagi wajahnya seperti sedia kala datar tanpa ekspresi.

Terdengar suara lenguhan nafas berat seperti kelelahan. Kulit gelap -tidak gelap amat- rambut biru gelapnya sedikit berantakan karena rambutnya sedikit dan tidak panjang, wajahnya menampilkan kesal.

"Sial, ramai sekali aku sampai sulit bernafas. Oi, kau seenaknya saja menyuruh." Menunjuk tepat di hadapan wajah Kise, yang di tunjuk hanya tertawa kecil mengejek.

"Kau berlebihan Aominechhi. Sekalian Aominecchi daripada aku menyerobot itu tidak baik."

Kuroko hanya memerhatikan keduanya. Diam, karena tidak mengenal yang lain hanya Kise yang baru beberapa detik berkenalan tadi. Masih mengatur nafas, seperti lari maraton, padahal hanya melihat info yang ada di mading.

"Dan siapa Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Kise menjawab. "Oh, dia kesulitan menuju mading karena tubuh pendeknya jadi aku bantu dan menyuruhmu."

Kuroko terus diam mendengarkan ejekan pendek dari Kise, sudah biasa emang faktanya Kuroko pendek dan dia diam tidak protes. Aomine menolah-noleh kepalanya mencari seseorang.

"Sekarang dimana dia?"

Ah, ini dia hawa keberadaannya tipis seperti kertas jadi kadang orang terkejut kalau tiba-tiba dia muncul dan bertanya-tanya darimana asalnya dia muncul. Biar Kise yang memberitahu.

Kise seperti terkena kejutan setrum listrik. "Hah? Kau buta? Dia disampingku Aomine—aw kenapa kau menjambak rambutku?!"

Aomine tidak terima dibilang buta, enak saja. Begini-gini juga dulu ingin menjadi pilot persyaratan yang tidak boleh cacat mata.

Mengabaikan pekikan kesakitan dari Kise, Aomine melihat di sisi kiri Kise ada seseorang disana dengan tampilan wajah tanpa ekspresi memerhatikan mereka berdua yang ribut dari tadi.

"Waaaahhh. Sumpah aku tidak sadar." Loncatan kecil dari kaki panjang Aomine.

Kuroko sudah biasa, banyak yang bilang dia keturunan hantu. Padahal keturunan ibu yang gen bersurai biru muda turun-menurun bukan darah biru tapi surainya yang biru, ingat itu. Kuroko berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Tetsuya Kuroko." Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati Aomine membalas.

"Daiki Aomine. Salam kenal juga Tetsu." Kuroko tidak keberatan di panggil dengan nama depan, lagi pula Aomine sudah membantunya.

Mungkin Kuroko akan berteman baik dengan Kise dan Aomine.

Berpikir realistis Kuroko seperti itu. Kise masih mengusap rambutnya yang di jambak Aomine sambil menampilkan wajah cemberut.

Aomine bersuara lagi, "Aku, Kau dan Tetsu sekelas. Kita bagian kelas A bertempatan di ujung koridor bagian lantai atas."

"Aomine-kun terimakasih." Aomine melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum, walau hanya tipis tapi menampilkan kepolosan pada dirinya dan Aomine membalas dengan hal yang sama.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Tetsu."

Tiba-tiba Kise merangkul keduanya. "Nah, karena sudah selesai sesi perkenalan mari kita ke kelas bersama-sama."

Aomine menampilkan wajah kesal, Kuroko hanya diam saja membiarkan.

Berjalan dengan sulit karena rangkulan dari Kise, bayangkan kau di rangkul sambil menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai di kelas dan terus di perhatikan sepanjang lorong koridor sekolah. Kuroko bisa di bilang hanya orang yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia sudah bersyukur bertemu teman yang baik seperti Kise dan Aomine di hari pertamanya besekolah disini.

Geseran pintu masuk kelas di buka Kise yang masih merangkul Aomine dan Kuroko. Yang berada di dalam kelas langsung menatap mereka ber tiga dengan masing-masing wajah yang diam merhatikan.

Kuroko yang di lihat seperti itu melepaskan diri dari Kise karena risih di perhatikan seperti itu.

"Oi, lepaskan. Aku ingin duduk."

Aomine pun melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kise. Masing-masing dari mereka mencari tempat duduk.

Aomine yang memilih duduk bagian belakang urutan bangku kelompok ke 3 dari pintu kelas dan Kuroko memilih tempat duduk yang dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan hamparan luas wilayah sekolah di luar sana dan juga memperlihatkan lapangan untuk berolahraga. Kise masih diam di pintu kelas berjalan menempati tempat duduk di samping kanan Kuroko bertepatan di depan Aomine.

Kise melebarkan matanya kala dia melihat seseorang di belakang Kuroko.

Kuroko tahu ada yang salah dengan Kise tapi diam membiarkan, bukan urusannya dan dia tidak ingin ikut-ikutan.

"Akashicchi, kau disini juga? Bukannya kau ada di Kyoto?"

Jawaban yang di lontarkan membuat Kuroko diam mendengarkan suara itu dingin seperti tidak peduli. Terlalu dingin menurut Kuroko.

"Bukan urusanmu aku ada dimana."

"Aku hanya bertanya, dingin sekali Akashicchi. Kita kan teman sewaktu SMP, bahkan sekelas."

"Kita bukan teman."

Kise yang mendengar itu pun cemberut seperti tidak senang mendengarnya, Kuroko yang melihat itu berbalik ke belakang melihat seseorang yang menjawab tidak enak kepada Kise.

Memiliki surai merah, matanya juga, wajahnya sarat akan ke angkuhan dan dingin, bukan seperti orang baik-baik. Orang itu balas meliriknya. Kuroko berbalik lagi menghadap ke depan papan tulis.

Aomine bersuara, "Kise, kau duduklah. Jangan ganggu dia."

Kasihan, Kuroko prihatin. Tanpa sadar tangan Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise. Kise senang, menampilkan senyuman lagi seperti biasanya, mengangguk seperti tahu arti tepukan yang diberikan Kuroko. Menyuruhnya bersabar.

Kise duduk di bangkunya. Aomine, Kise dan orang yang di belakangnya itu mungkin satu teman se waktu mereka SMP—Kuroko berpikir begitu.

Bunyi bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi menandakan untuk masuk kelas, siswa masih banyak di luar menggosip entah membicarakan apa, masuk menyerbu ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran, serta seorang _sensei_ di belakangnya.

Pelajaran pun dimulai sebelum sensei memulai untuk memperkenalkan diri dan juga menyuruh anak murid satu persatu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Menunggu dan mendengarkan siswa yang maju ke depan satu per satu memperkenalkan namanya. Kuroko menunggu giliran setelah Kise.

Bunyi bangkunya berderit menandakan orang yang mendudukinya berdiri, giliran Kuroko yang memperkenalkan diri. Berjalan melewati beberapa siswa yang memerhatikan Kuroko dari bangku yang di dudukinya sampai depan dekat papan tulis putih bersih.

Kuroko memulai perkenalannya dengan menampilkan wajah yang dimilikinya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tetsuya Kuroko. Salam kenal."

Kuroko membungkuk 90 derajat seperti biasa memperkenalkan diri. Rasa sopannya tidak boleh tertinggal walau sudah ber sekolah di wilayah Ibu Kota. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar memenuhi kelas setelah usai Kuroko memperkenalkan diri, masih di perhatikan dengan bisik-bisik entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya, Kuroko menulikan telinganya, tidak peduli.

Kise yang mendengar bisik-bisikan itu pun hanya diam tidak peduli juga sama dengan Aomine.

Jeritan tertahan dari beberapa wanita yang ada di dalam kelasnya terdengar sampai membuat Kuroko risih. Tadi bisik-bisik yang entah seperti mengejek Kuroko, sekarang seperti seorang maniak fangirl walau tidak keras-keras suara.

Kuroko penasaran, tapi sirna sudah penasarannya karena alasan yang membuat beberapa wanita menjerit tertahan seperti kena tembakan melesat tidak kena.

Orang itu, yang di anggap Kuroko dingin, angkuh ga kira-kira dan membuat cemberut Kise teman pertama baik untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko terus memerhatikan sampai orang itu memperkenalkan diri. Kise diam saja, Aomine pun.

"Seijuurou Akashi."

Tatapannya seperti tidak tertarik, bosan dan tidak peduli terpampang semua di sana. Di wajahnya itu. Akashi tidak membungkuk seperti Kuroko, melenggang kembali ketempat duduknya.

Jujur sebenarnya Kuroko sedikit kesal dengan sikap Akashi yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi Kuroko ingat tempat, ini Ibu kota dan SMA elit.

SMA yang memiliki biaya besar dan Kuroko mendapatkannya hanya dengan test masuk, dengan biaya potongan.

Selesai sesi perkenalannya yang di akhiri dengan Aomine yang berkenalan terakhir. Pelajaran di mulai dengan awal pelajaran Matematika di kelasnya.

Sampai tiba bel istirahat berbunyi.

Siswa berhamburan keluar seperti kacang kaleng yang dibuka tutupnya, Kuroko sedikit heran padahal sensei belum keluar.

Kuroko harus terbiasa, ini lain bukan Sekolah di desa nya waktu SMP. Kuroko mengeluarkan tempat bekal dari tas slempangnya yang sudah di siapkan ibunya tadi pagi. Membuka tutupnya dan tersenyum seperti bersyukur, masakan Ibu Kuroko memang sangat enak untuknya. Jadi harus bersyukur.

Kise yang melihat itu pun terpengarah tertarik dengan bekal Kuroko yang isinya ada nasi kepal yang diselipkan rumput laut isi telur ikan, telur dadar gulung, tomat merah kecil-kecil, dan sosis goreng berbentuk gurita. Obento yang sempurna dan enak di makan.

"Kurokocchi itu semua kau yang siapkan?" Kise masih menatap tempat bekal Kuroko yang bewarna biru muda, sumpitnya pun bewarna sama seperti itu ciri khas Kuroko –serba biru muda—

"Bukan Kise-kun, tapi Ibuku."

"Enak ya Kurokocchi, Ibuku selalu sibuk tidak sempat pasti menyiapkan itu semua. Hanya bisa sarapan pagi. Itupun hanya roti tawar dan susu putih." Kise berdiri membalik badan ke belakang menepuk kepala Aomine yang masih tertidur walau pelajaran sudah usai untuk waktu istirahat.

"Aominecchi, ayo kekantin kau tidur terus-ssu." Tidak bangun juga. Kise memukul kepala Aomine dengan pensil mekanik yang di milikinya. Yang di pukul menggeram, kesal tidurnya di ganggu.

"Berisik." Bangun dengan tiba-tiba dan menuju pintu kelas. Berhenti di ambang pintu kelas. Menoleh ke belakang. Ingin mengajak Kuroko makan bersama di kantin.

"Tetsu—oh kau sudah membawa bekal." Tidak jadi mengajak, lalu menggeser pintu kelas dan pergi meninggalkan Kise.

"Aominecchi tunggu. Oh, Kurokocchi aku ke kantin dulu."

Kise mengejar Aomine, berlari kecil keluar kelas. Fokus makannya sempat teralih dengan Kise dan Aomine, Kuroko kembali lagi memakan obentonya. Sepi, mungkin hanya dia yang ada di dalam kelas sebelum Kuroko sadar suara berat menyaut dari belakang. Kuroko tidak sendirian di dalam kelas tapi sama seseorang. Ucapannya membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Anak manja selalu di siapkan bekal." Kuroko tahu siapa pemilik suara orang ini apalagi persis di belakang tempat duduknya. Diam membiarkan. Bersaut lagi seperti meledek dirinya.

"Masih anak kecil? Disiapkan bekal seperti itu." Katanya.

Kuroko diam-diam jengkel, harga diri yang di pertaruhkan disini. Harga diri harus di jaga tinggi-tinggi hingga mati –Kuroko berprinsip seperti itu untuk hidupnya—

Kuroko berbalik menatap orang yang sedang meminum kotak susu yang di tatap hanya melihat keluar jendela, seperti tidak peduli. Kuroko jengkel, ia menanggapi bicara Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tidak usah mengurusi orang lain." Sudut mata Akashi melirik Kuroko dingin, judes minta ampun. Kuroko menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi walau sebenarnya kesal.

"Kau kenapa? Merasa tersindir ucapanku?"

"Iya. Karena aku membawa bekal Akashi-kun, ini lihat." Kuroko memperlihatkan tempat bekalnya.

"Aku membicarakan perempuan di bawah sana yang sedang membawa bekal, bukan kau."

"Tapi aku membawa bekal juga Akashi-kun."

"Percaya diri sekali."

Kuroko melihat keluar jendela melihat kebawah dan benar disana ada perempuan yang membawa bekal dengan tempat makan bewarna pink.

Kuroko malu, tapi jelas sebenarnya Akashi memang menyindirnya. Kuroko berbalik lagi tidak mau berbicara dengan Akashi.

"Oi, kau siswa yang menggunakan test untuk masuk ke sekolah ini kan?" Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Aku berbicara denganmu." Akashi menendang kursi belakang yang di duduki Kuroko.

"Bukan urusan Akashi-kun jika aku masuk ke sekolah ini dengan test."

Akashi memandangnya dari belakang dengan wajah kesal karena lawan berbicaranya tidak berbalik.

"Aku harus tahu, aku tidak mau tersaingi kepintaran denganmu."

Kuroko berbalik lagi, "Memangnya Akashi-kun melewati test juga? Aku rasa tidak."

Akashi menjawab. "Kalau ya?"

Kuroko yang mendengar itu pun terkejut masa benar ada orang yang sama seperti Kuroko yang ingin masuk sekolah elit dengan biaya sedikit karena Kuroko mengikuti test.

Jadi sistemnya seperti ini, SMA Teiko adalah SMA terkenal di Tokyo bisa mendaftar dengan mengikuti test atau membayar semua biaya selama bersekolah di SMA Teiko dan hanya 3 orang yang di terima dari ratusan orang yang mendaftar dengan mengikuti test jika berhasil itu sebuah keberuntungan dan bersekolah dengan separuh dari biaya biasanya.

Kuroko mendapatkannya, dia selalu berdoa kepada _Kamisama_ menyiapkan persembahan semalam suntuk untuk membuatnya berhasil dan _Dewa Dewi_ mendengarnya, tak luput juga dia terus-terusan belajar. Kuroko merasa Akashi tidak perlu mengikuti test.

"Terlihat jika Akashi-kun orang kaya tidak mungkin jika masuk ke Sekolah ini dengan menggunakan test masuk." Kuroko polos tanpa di saring jika berbicara.

"Kenapa harus dengan kekayaan masuk kesini? jika dengan memanfaatkan otak juga bisa masuk ke sini walau banyak resiko."

Kuroko berbalik menatap Akashi, yang di tatap hanya memandangnya dingin dan angkuh seperti menantang. Kuroko menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Selalu.

"Aku urutan pertama dalam mengikuti test."

"Akashi-kun sombong."

"Tidak, aku hanya memberitahu."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu Akashi-kun."

"Dan kau urutan ke tiga hampir tidak berhasil."

Kuroko tidak tahan, "Akashi-kun jangan sombong, intinya aku berhasil sekarang dan sudah bersekolah disini."

"Kau hanya beruntung."

Kuroko tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan Akashi. Berbalik mendiamkan, Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tetap menampilkan wajah poker facenya.

Kuroko sibuk merapihkan tempat makannya, mengambil buku kecil favoritnya di dalam tas untuk di baca, melepaskan waktu istirahat yang tersisa 5 menit lagi. Hening di dalam kelas hanya berdua saja Kuroko dan Akashi.

Kuroko heran kenapa Kise dan Aomine tidak kembali juga, aneh rasanya hanya berdua dengan Akashi si orang sombong –menurut Kuroko—

Akashi bersuara lagi, "Kau tidak memberi selamat karena aku urutan pertama dalam mengikuti test?"

Kuroko membalik lembaran dalam buku kecilnya, diam mendengarkan.

Kuroko heran lagi kenapa Akashi banyak berbicara dengannya sedangkan dengan Kise singkat minta ampun. Tendangan di belakang bangkunya membuat Kuroko berbalik.

"Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan? Kita baru kenal Akashi-kun."

"Harus. Karena kau mengikuti test juga dan aku yang dapat urutan pertama." Akashi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya saja ke empat jari yang lain di kepal menunjukkan angka satu pada jarinya.

"Selamat." Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan wajah sama saja datar tanpa ekspresi tidak dingin seperti Akashi berikan, hanya memunculkan kepolosan dalam dirinya.

"Dan Akashi-kun kau kesepian? Mengajak aku berbicara terus."

Jawaban yang di terima Kuroko, "Tidak."

Lalu keduanya diam sampai Kise dan Aomine kembali dan bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

Sore pukul empat waktunya usai pelajaran dalam sekolah.

Semua siswa dalam kelas sibuk dengan berserakan peralatan tulis yang ada di dalam meja dan di masukkan ke dalam tas. Bangku saling berderit, Kuroko masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kurokocchi, mau pulang bersama?"

Kuroko melihat Kise yang berada di sampingnya dan Aomine juga.

"Tidak Kise-kun aku menggunakan sepeda."

"Oh begitu, aku duluan Kurokocchi bye." Kise keluar dari ruang kelas melambai kepada Kuroko di pintu kelas, Kuroko membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Tetsu hati-hati." Aomine sepertinya sudah menganggap Kuroko teman dekat walau pertama kali mengenal.

Kuroko menoleh, melihat Akashi masih disana. Sedang menelpon entah dengan siapa.

"Ya, aku akan segera keluar. Tunggu disana."

Akashi menutup lipatan pada handphone merahnya. Kuroko hanya meliriknya sebentar, mengenakan tas slempangnya lalu berjalan keluar disusul Akashi dari belakang.

Sampai luar gedung sekolah Kuroko berjalan ke parkiran menghampiri sepedanya dan Akashi sudah di tunggu supir pribadinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kuroko melihatnya, entah kenapa baru kali ini di sekolahnya ada yang membuatnya Kuroko penasaran yaitu tentang Akashi.

Tidak memperdulikan lagi, Kuroko berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Di keluarkannya sepeda biru muda dari parkiran memulai memedal pada injakan sepeda lalu mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang, matahari hampir terbenam separuh karena sudah sore.

Kuroko melajunya cepat tidak ingin di pukuli kepalanya dengan centong nasi dari ibunya karena pulang terlambat, melewati lampu lalu lintas menghindari kucing yang lewat tidak ingin menabrak.

Rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolah cukup menguras keringat untuk menuju rumah dan sekolah. Kuroko tidak keberatan sesekali berolahraga, pikirnya.

Mengurangi kecepatan karena sebentar lagi sampai rumah.

Turun dari sepeda dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam teras rumah memarkirnya di luar.

Membuka pintu tercium aroma sup yang menguar penyambutan yang nikmat untuk Kuroko. Melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan begitu saja.

"Aku pulang."

Ibu Kuroko menghampiri dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang sendok sup. Tersenyum.

"Di habiskan tidak bekal yang aku buat?"

Kuroko mengeluarkan tempat makanannya dari tas dan memberikan kepada Ibunya.

"Selalu Bu."

Ibu Kuroko membuka tempat makanannya dan melihat jika isinya sudah habis.

Hati seorang Ibu akan senang jika masakan buatannya sudah habis di makan oleh anak tersayang.

"Mau mandi? Aku siapkan air hangat."

"Tidak perlu, cukup menggunakan air biasa saja Bu."

Kuroko berlalu mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya dan bersiap-siap mandi.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas hanya sederhana saja. Banyak poster terpampang di dinding, pemain basket yang di idolakannya dan juga bola basket ada di dekat mejanya.

Mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi Kuroko sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ibu Kuroko meneriaki dari dapur.

"Tetsuya makan malam sudah siap."

Kuroko bergegas kebawah untuk makan malam. Handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut biru mudanya di kalungkan di leher. Baju biasa untuk tidur nanti.

"Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Ibu Kuroko sibuk menata makanan di meja makan untuk makan malam, menunggu sang suami pulang untuk makan malam bersama.

Keluarga hangat dan harmonis.

Derapan kaki terdengar, muncul sosok paruh baya fitur ayah mengenakan jas dari kantor kelelahan terpampang di wajahnya namun senyuman tetap di keluarkan untuk anak dan istri.

Sudah di bilang keluarga yang manis dan hangat untuk di lihat.

"Aku pulang. Sudah siap ya makan malamnya?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab. Semangkuk nasi sudah di siapkan semua sudah mengumpul bersama.

Ibu Kuroko melirik Kuroko untuk memimpin doa. Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk. Doa di mulai. Selesai berdoa.

"Selamat makan."

Kuroko menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya. Lezat. Terus memakan masakan Ibunya, hingga tuntas.

Ayah Kuroko memulai pembicaraan di ruang makan.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Bagus. Itu sudah pasti dan baik-baik saja."

"Aku dengar anak dari pemilik tempat aku bekerja juga sekolah disana. Bahkan mengambil jalur test juga."

Kuroko bergeming seperti mengetahui akan berlanjut seperti apa.

"Memangnya pemilik perusahaan tempat Ayah bekerja siapa namanya?"

"Ah kau benar aku belum memberitahu. Namanya Akashi Masaomi."

 _Akashi Masaomi_. _Akashi Seijuurou_. Sebentar. Itu terlihat mirip. Marganya terlihat mirip. Mungkin kebetulan. Ya pasti kebetulan. Marga Akashi banyak kan?

Kuroko ingin begitu terus berpikir begitu. Tapi kenapa bisa? Ya dunia begitu sempit.

Kuroko terus menyendokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya terus seperti itu sambil mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

"—Dan anaknya urutan pertama dalam test. Tapi aku heran kenapa harus melalui test padahal Akashi Masaomi sangat kaya."

Kuroko terbatuk. Tersedak oleh tahu yang ada di dalam sup. Ibu dan Ayah Kuroko hanya melirik. Ibu Kuroko tampak khawatir.

Ibu Kuroko memeringati. "Tetsuya pelan-pelan, supnya masih panas."

Ayah Kuroko melanjutkan lagi. Tidak tahu anaknya sudah kenal dengan anak sang pemilik tempat Ayahnya bekerja.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu Tetsuya, kau juga ikut dalam test kan?"

"Iya Ayah, anak pemilik dari tempat ayah bekerja bernama Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko memberi pernyataan, tidak pertanyaan.

"Betul. Kau kenal? Mungkin sekelas."

"Kenal. Bahkan dia duduk di belakangku."

Ibu Kuroko seperti bebinar dalam matanya. "Benarkah Tetsuya? Kau harus baik-baik dengannya."

"Kenapa harus bu?"

"Tidak juga si, pokoknya kau harus berhubungan baik dengannya."

Obrolan keluarga selesai, makan malam pun juga selesai, Kuroko beranjak dari tempat makan. Menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dari sekolah.

Menaiki demi anak tangga arah ke kamarnya, deritan pintu kamar di bukanya menyalakan lampu belajar di mejanya dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang ingin di selesaikan tugasnya.

Anak yang berhasil melewati masa test harus lebih giat dalam belajar jika tidak ingin di tendang dari sekolah atau di kenakan biaya normal yang mahalnya tidak kira-kira. Sepintas Kuroko memikirkan apa yang Ayahnya katakan.

Pantas namanya familiar dan mirip. Tidak heran jika Akashi begitu sombong padanya tadi.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin menjambak rambut Akashi yang menyombongkan diri tadi bahkan meremehkannya juga.

Kuroko kalem, dia laki-laki tidak usah memikirkan hal tidak penting, seperti gadis remaja tidak mau bekerja sama.

Kuroko berpikir hal yang sama dengan Ayahnya, Akashi bahkan anak dari orang kaya mungkin sangat kaya anak dari bos ayahnya di perusahaan.

Kenapa harus melewati test untuk masuk ke sekolah mewah itu? Kenapa harus repot-repot belajar untuk melewati test seperti itu?

Dan ayolah, kenapa Kuroko harus peduli? Oke jangan di pikirkan.

Handphone warna biru muda Kuroko berdering.

 _From: Unkwon Number_

 _Aku tahu sekarang tentangmu._

Kuroko heran siapa orang asing yang memberi message seperti itu.

Kuroko tidak peduli terus melanjutkan belajarnya hingga kantuk menyerangnya. Buku-buku di bereskan dan di masukan ke dalam tas untuk besok.

Lalu tidur lelap sampai pagi datang.

Tidak peduli terus-terusan begitu terus lafalannya dalam pikiram sampai pada akhirnya memikirkan terus dari siapa message itu datang dan memberitahunya begitu hingga membawanya ke dasar mimpi yang isinya menemukan rambut merah dan setajam mata dingin yang sedang tersenyum meremehkannya.

Bangun terkejut kerena alarm dan teriakan Ibunya dari lantai bawah.

Bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah siap-siap berangkat tanpa sarapan dan membawa bekal dari Ibunya.

Mengeluarkan sepeda dari rumahnya dan melajuka pedal sepedanya menuju sekolah.

Sebelum itu ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada ibunya yang lagi-lagi sedang menggenggam sendok sayur.

Ibu yang sibuk di pagi hari memang. Kuroko masih memikirkan siapa pengirim message semalam ternyata.

Memasuki gerbang sekolah dan memarkirkan sepedanya.

Bertemu denga Kise di lorong sekolah. "Selamat pagi. Kurokocchi."

"Pagi Kise-kun."

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya. Duduk di tempat mengeluarkan buku kecilnya meluangkan waktu untuk membaca sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Kuroko fokus memperhatikan _sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan siklus dari hujan asam.

Kuroko melirik orang yang ada di depannya tidur pulas tidak mendengarkan atau meperhatikan sensei yang sedang mengajar dan menjelaskan.

Orang itu Haizaki, baru dua hari bersekolah disini Kuroko sudah mendengar tentang rumornya anak brandal. Kuroko tidak peduli yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah Kuroko anak baik-baik, tidak sombong dan suka bermain basket.

Terus mencatat sampai Kuroko mendengar ada lemparan kapur dari depan.

 _TAK!_

"Kau tidur di saat pelajaranku, kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan materi yang aku berikan lebih baik kau pulang tidur nyenyak di dalam kamarmu anak nakal."

Nyatanya di tanggapi serius, "Benarkah? Baiklah."

Haizaki mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tidak memperdulikan _sensei_ yang sudah marah besar terhadapnya.

Kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan datar dan tetap tidak peduli. Walau prihatin dengan kelakuan Haizaki yang seperti itu.

Kuroko rupanya sudah hafal dengan nama-nama teman yang satu kelas dengannya. Kuroko masih enggan untuk mendekati teman-temannya.

Perbedaan dalam status membuatnya mundur dan tidak berani untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Pagi-pagi sudah berpikir negatif.

Kuroko sudah mewanti-wanti tidak akan makan di kelas lagi. Jika tidak ingin mendengar gerutuan pedas dari Akashi yang menyebalkan baginya.

Lebih baik keluar sambil menenteng tempat makananannya.

Sebenenarnya, Ia sempat berpikir untuk tidak usah di sediakan bekal karena dia laki-laki, masa laki-laki di bawakan bekal terus tapi baru ingat dia harus menghemat uang dan ingat jika jajanan kantin sudah membuatnya menguras uang hingga sampai akar kantong yang dalam.

Kuroko hanya orang yang ingin mandiri tidak ingin selalu meminta uang terus-menerus dengan orang tuanya.

Menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siangnya. Anak tangga di taikinya satu persatu dengan tempat makan di tangannya dan juga buku kecil. Kuroko suka membaca Light Novel.

Pintu atap sekolah di bukanya, sinar matahari menusuk matanya hingga Kuroko harus memejamkan matanya.

Membuka perlahan, sampai melihat orang yang sedang duduk santai disana, dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan biasa-biasa saja dan menggeluti buku yang sama dengan Kuroko pegang.

Light Novel. Seri yang sama. Agak senang ada teman yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

"Ano. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Orang itu menoleh sedikit terganggu dengan adanya orang lain di sana selain dirinya.

Menatap datar kepada Kuroko, "hmm."

Kuroko duduk disampingnya. Makan dengan diam. Bukunya di taruh begitu saja tanpa di baca.

"Kau kelas 1?" tanya orang itu tiba-tiba.

Kuroko menelan makanannya. "Iya."

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _Review Saran & Komentarnya Thanks ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AkaKuroMayu_**

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _Never To Late AkaKuroMayu Fanfiction Written By Amaikey_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sorry For Out Of Characters_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua di atap sekolah, gemuruh ringan angin membuat surai rambut berbeda warna itu bergerak lembut.

Kuroko memerhatikan orang yang duduk disampingnya yang sedang membaca Light Novel, sama yang dia pegang. Tatapannya sangat kosong, datar dan dingin. Rambutnya bewarna abu-abu, jatuh begitu saja terlihat rapi bagi Kuroko.

"Chihiro Mayuzumi, Kelas 2." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Kuroko tidak menyangka di ajak berkenalan dan hanya mengangguk. Rupanya _senpai_.

Matanya tetap tertuju dengan buku yang sedang di bacanya, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kuroko.

Ia membalas perkenalan dirinya. "Aku Tetsuya Kuroko."

Melirik Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk santai membaca buku kecil yang ada di genggamannya. Berlembar-lembar terganti dan Kuroko hanya memerhatikan, tidak fokus lagi dengan makanannya.

"Namamu tidak asing, seperti aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku mengikuti test masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Ah, benar. Aku membacanya di mading kemarin, dan ada namamu disana. Aku baru ingat."

Kuroko hanya diam. Melanjutkan makanannya sampai habis. Bunyi sumpit dan tempat makan biru mudanya beradu mengahasilkan bunyi, hingga membuat Mayuzumi bertanya.

"Kau masih di bawakan bekal?"

Makanan masih di kunyah di dalam mulut. "Memangnya kenapa Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi mendengar pertanyaan itu walau sedikit samar karena dalam mulut Kuroko masih di penuhi oleh makanan.

"Seperti anak sekolah dasar." Mayuzumi tidak tertawa, wajahnya tidak menampilkan untuk melakukan lelucon. Memang Mayuzumi sedang tidak ingin melucu.

Makanan di telan, rasa hambar terasa dalam lidah sulit masuk ke kerongkongan, serat dan butuh air minum setelah mendengar suara dingin yang di lontarkan Mayuzumi.

"Aku heran sebenarnya. Kenapa orang-orang selalu berkomentar tentang aku di bawakan bekal."

"Tapi memang benar, apalagi warnanya yang seperti itu. Kau laki-laki kan?"

Kuroko pikir Mayuzumi kakak kelas yang baik untuknya. Ekspetasi dan kenyataan memang berbeda di luar dugaan. Warna tempat bekalnya memang biru muda langit seperti dirinya. Itu tidak salah.

Kuroko pikir Mayuzumi terlalu memperdulikannya sampai-sampai warna tempat makan yang dia bawa di permasalahkan dengan gendernya.

Kuroko jadi ingat seseorang yang hari ini di hindarinya di kelas. Mayuzumi memiliki tatapan hampir sama dengan orang yang terus-terusan menendang bangkunya jika Kuroko mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang di berikan Akashi. Kuroko harus sabar menemui orang-orang berjenis sama seperti Akashi.

Kuroko merapikan tempat makannya. Melipat kembali di kain yang sama pula dengan warna tempat bekalnya. Serba biru muda. Ciri khas Kuroko.

"Aku selesai. Terimakasih sudah mempersilahkan aku duduk disini." Kuroko tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk disana. Lebih baik pergi daripada membuang emosi tidak berguna di samping Mayuzumi.

Kuroko sebenarnya memiliki rasa hormat kepada para _senpai_ nya. Lain lagi jika _senpai_ yang memiliki sikap seperti Mayuzumi. Kuroko akan menjadi adik kelas yang membangkang untuk Mayuzumi seorang. Abaikan rasa hormat yang Ia miliki selama waktu SMP kepada Mayuzumi.

"Siapa saja boleh disini, asal jangan mengganggu." Mayuzumi tetap fokus pada Light Novelnya, tetap menyuarakan dengan nada berbicaranya yang dingin.

"Aku tidak mengganggu Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko siap untuk pergi.

Mayuzumi menahannya dengan pertanyaan, "Kau suka Light Novel juga?"

"Suka. Yang di baca Mayuzumi-san aku membawanya juga untuk aku baca disini. Tapi Mayuzumi-san sudah merusak moodku. Terimakasih." Jawabnya dengan terang-terangan mengatakan Mayuzumi merusak moodnya.

Mayuzumi tidak menganggap itu sebuah kemarahan yang di lontarkan Kuroko. Karena, Kuroko tidak menampilkan ekspresi sama sekali disana.

Mayuzumi berpikir bahwa Kuroko sedikit mirip dengannya. Itu terdengar lucu baginya.

"Oh. Kita memiliki ketertarikan yang sama rupanya. Aku pikir kita bisa membicarakan beberapa chapter dengan seru." Katanya.

Sebenarnya Mayuzumi meliriknya sebentar, ingin melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang diberikan Kuroko. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Poker face. Tanpa mengahasilkan ekspresi apapun disana. Benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Namun menurut pandangan Kuroko, Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Tetap membaca Light Novelnya, sesukanya Kuroko pada Light Novel jika Ia menjadi _senpai_ tidak akan tega mengacuhkan adik kelas seperti itu.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku minta maaf mengatakan ini. Tapi aku rasa kurang sopan berbicara dengan orang lain tapi tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Itu membuatku kesal." Kuroko berkata dengan polosnya.

Mayuzumi ingin tertawa sebenarnya mendengar ucapan polos yang di lontarkan Kuroko kepadanya, baru kali ini ada adik kelas yang berani menceramahinya. Bahkan berbicara dengannya.

Sungguh menarik.

"Benarkah?" Intonasi yang di keluarkan Mayuzumi terdengar seperti meledeknya.

Kuroko mengharapkan kelancangan Mayuzumi membuat Mayuzumi meminta maaf. Tapi, setelah mendengar jawaban Mayuzumi kali ini, membuat Kuroko tidak menyukai dengan dua orang sekarang. Mayuzumi dan Akashi. Disitulah Kuroko merasa iba pada diri sendiri bisa di pertemukan orang-orang yang menyebalkan seperti Mayuzumi dan Akashi. Nasib baiknya Kuroko bersekolah di SMA kota Tokyo dan sekolah paling terkenal di Tokyo dengan otak dan kerja kerasnya selama belajar. Nasib buruknya Kuroko harus menghela napas terus-terusan menemukan orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menjengkelkan dan merendahkannya. Contoh Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Sudah itu saja.

"Kau pikir aku peduli."

Hati Kuroko terbakar, bukan terbakar karena ingin menangis. Hanya kesal saja di ajak berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, Kuroko sudah kebal sebenarnya tapi baginya kesal kalau itu kakak kelas yang berbicara dengannya seperti itu. Di desanya waktu SMP Kuroko selalu di sayang dengan kakak kelasnya makannya Kuroko sangat menghargai serta menghormati kakak kelasnya tidak seperti Mayuzumi. Ugh, untuk kedua kalinya Kuroko ingin menjambak rambut sampai tidak tersisa di kepala.

Kuroko sudah berdiri ingin meninggalkan atap sekolah tapi bunyi deritan pintu atap terbuka menampilkan seseorang disana membuatnya berhenti untuk berjalan menuju pintu itu. Kuroko merasa sangat sial untuk hari ini. Yang bertujuannya menghindari, malah datang kemari. Di tambah satu orang yang memiliki sifat hampir sama tapi beda rupa dan beda tinggi badan. Walau yang satu ini lebih mirip seperti Kuroko. Tolong jangan samakan mereke berdua. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi berbeda. Kuroko tidak mau mengakui itu walau sedikit hatinya memang mengakui.

Kuroko menggumam dalam hati dengan percaya dirinya, kala melihat Akashi berjalan menghampiri mereka.

 _Apa Akashi-kun seorang penguntit karena hanya ingin meremehkan aku lagi? Berskongkol dengan Mayuzumi-san juga?_

"Benar kau disini. Aku ke kelasmu tadi." Katanya.

 _Mereka bahkan saling mengenal. Benarkan, pasti mereka berskongkol ingin meremehkanku._

Akashi berbicara dengan orang yang baru di kenal dengan Kuroko. Sepertinya berteman dekat.

Akashi menoleh melihat Kuroko yang berdiri terdiam sambil memegang tempat bekalnya dan juga buku yang sama di pegang Mayuzumi.

"Oh, ada kau juga disini." Ucapnya sinis.

"Aku akan pergi, tenang saja Akashi-kun."

"Memang begitu seharusnya."

Kuroko entah kenapa tidak sakit hati dengan ucapan Akashi, ya biarlah.

Kuroko hanya ingin menimba ilmu di sekolah ini. Tidak mencari musuh. Malas berdebat.

Padahal sebelumnya belum saling mengenal Akashi seperti memiliki dendam terhadapnya. Kuroko tidak tahu sebab dua orang yang di hadapannya selalu menanggapi orang berbicara dengan nada yang dingin seperti itu.

Kuroko lebih baik memang pergi, dia bukan gadis remaja yang ngambek karena seseorang yang membuatnya kesal datang tiba-tiba.

Dua orang yang memiliki fisik berbeda bahkan tingkatan kelas yang berbeda tetapi memiliki sifat yang sama. Yaitu, sama-sama memiliki sifat menyebalkan dan meremehkannya juga.

"Kau sekelas dengannya?" Mayuzumi bertanya kepada Kuroko, sebelum anak itu pergi.

"Begitulah." Itu bukan jawaban dari bibir Kuroko, melainkan Akashi yang menjawab.

Kuroko hanya meliriknya datar.

 _Bagus, jawab saja Akashi-kun. Itu pertanyaan untukku._

Mayuzumi tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

Kuroko menghindar dari keduanya dan keluar dari atap sekolah menuju kelasnya. Menurutnya, memang hari ini merupakan hari sial baginya.

Padahal Kuroko ingin berbagi cerita tentang Light Novel yang sama dengan Mayuzumi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko anak yang gampang bergaul jika memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, dia akan antusias walau wajahnya tidak menampilkan antusiasnisme.

Tahu Mayuzumi seperti itu terhadapnya, Kuroko tidak ingin membahas kesukaannya bersama dengan orang seperti Mayuzumi. Tidak akan.

Keluarnya Kuroko, tidak membuat Mayuzumi bertanya kenapa. Hanya melirik Akashi.

"Dia yang kau maksud kemarin?"

"Benar. Dia ikut test juga walau dalam peringkat 3. Dia mirip denganmu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Dia sangat mudah untuk di bodohi sedangkan aku tidak."

"Jujur saja kau mengakui itu. Masalah kebodohan, aku pikir bukan bodoh tapi polos."

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Intinya, aku sudah tahu sekarang bagaimana dia walau pertama kali melihat." Mayuzumi tetap duduk santai disana, tidak menatap pada Akashi walau sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hanya berkenalan. Baru pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu, dia sudah berani menceramahiku."

"Apa?"

"Tentang aku yang tidak sopan jika berbicara dengan orang lain tapi tidak menatap lawan bicaranya."

Akashi tiba-tiba tertawa, Mayuzumi hanya menautkan alisnya. Jarang sekali mendengar tawa yang keluar dari bibir Akashi.

"Aku rasa perkataan dia benar."

Menoleh, melihat Mayuzumi yang sedang membaca Light Novel yang sama seperti Kuroko pegang.

"Memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, kau dan dia." Gumamnya.

Mayuzumi melihat Light Novelnya, "Aku pikir anak itu ingin berbicara banyak tentang buku ini. Tapi, aku mengacaukan semuanya."

Akashi menyangga tangannya pada tiang pembatas atap sekolah, menikmati angin yang menerpa dirinya. "Oh. Aku tidak tahu jika dia disini juga bersamamu."

"Mungkin saja menghindarimu."

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin."

Mayuzumi menutup buku Light Novelnya. Menatap Akashi, yang di tatap tidak membalas menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Ayahmu sekarang?" Lanjutnya.

Seketika Akashi bisu. Diam menatap hamparan luas dari atap sekolah.

Di lihat hanya banyak siswa yang satu sekolah dengannya. Bermain bersama di bawah sana, memakan bekal bersama dan saling mengejek dengan leluconan yang entah Akashi tidak tahu pembicaraan apa yang membuat mereka tertawa begitu cerianya. Matanya memang menatap kesana tapi sebenarnya tidak, hanya tatapan kosong yang ada disana.

"Jika kau kakak kelas atau teman yang baik. Jangan tanyakan soal Ayahku." Jawabnya.

Mayuzumi menepuk-nepuk celana panjang seragamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelas."

Disusul Akashi yang juga kembali untuk kekelasnya. Mayuzumi dan Akashi keluar dari atap sekolah.

Mayuzumi yang langsung kekelasnya berpisah antara persimpangan hanya sekali menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan Akashi menuruni lagi beberapa anak tangga, kelasnya di pojok untuk kelas A.

Digesernya pintu, sudah banyak siswa yang duduk. Akashi sepertinya tidak mendengar bel nyaring tanda usainya istirahat. _Sensei_ hanya meliriknya, tidak menegur.

Kuroko menatapnya. Datar seperti biasa padahal dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya.

Kise yang bertanya, berbisik. "Dari mana saja kau Akashi-cchi?"

Akashi tidak peduli, tidak membalas pertanyaan yang di berikan Kise kepadanya.

Duduk memerhatikan pelajaran walau tampak bosan.

Tiba-tiba Akashi di kejutkan dengan kertas kecil yang di berikan Kuroko diam-diam dengan tulisan.

 _'Kau mengikuti test masuk dan mendapatkan peringkat satu, tapi kau membolos satu pelajaran.'_

Huruf hiragana yang kecil-kecil sedikit berantakan tapi Akashi dapat membacanya. Hanya membaca, tidak ada senyuman atau ekspresi apapun. Tetap Akashi yang biasa.

Kuroko yang tampak bodoh, hanya mengumpat tidak karuan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ayolah, kenapa Kuroko harus peduli? Apa karena anak dari pemilik tempat Ayahnya bekerja? Kenapa harus repot-repot berbuat baik.

Kuroko anak penurut, seperti kata Ibunya harus berbuat baik kepada Akashi.

Tapi tidak ada pikiran yang terlintas untuk mengikuti perintahan dari Ibunya. Tadi itu inisiatif dan memang penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Lain kali Kuroko tidak akan berbuat sepeti itu lagi.

Tetaplah jadi anak bayangan yang tidak terlihat.

Lemparan kertas kecil dari belakang melesat, pas jatuh di meja Kuroko dengan alas buku tulis yang terbuka dengan beberapa catatan. Tidak menyangka jika Akashi membalas.

Dibukanya dan dibaca.

 _'Tidak usah memperdulikan aku.'_

Seketika itu juga Kuroko memang benar-benar membenci Akashi sepertinya.

Kertas di remas menjadi bulatan kecil di letakkan begitu saja di samping tempat pensil.

Untung saja dengan sebuah tulisan bukan suara yang keluar dari bibir Akashi. Membayangkan itu pasti sangat dingin dan tidak enak untuk di dengar. Benar, kenapa Kuroko harus peduli.

Menyesal sudah memberi sedikit kepedulian kepada Akashi. Sudah di katakan tadi jika penyesalan memang datang terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang bersama dengan Kise, Aomine seperti di kejar waktu dan terburu-buru walau masih sempat bertanya kepada Kuroko apa ingin pulang bersama dengannya.

Tapi di tolak Kuroko, karena tahu kalau Aomine sedang terburu-buru. Lagi pula Kuroko juga membawa sepeda, mana mungkin di tinggalkan di parkiran sekolah begitu saja.

Berjalan kaki dengan sepeda di tuntun Kuroko. Ingin membeli beberapa buku dulu dengan Kise. Yang herannya Kise berjalan kaki, tidak dengan mobil jemputan.

 _'Sengaja. Aku ingin sekali pulang bersama Kuroko-cchi.'_ Saat tadi di tanya Kuroko kenapa ingin pulang bersama dan kemana mobil jemputannya.

"Kise-kun. Kenapa Aomine-kun terlihat terburu-buru tadi?"

Karena keterjarakan tinggi badan, Kise harus menoleh kebawah untuk lebih enak berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Biasanya, ada rencana keluarga untuk saling bertemu dengan pembisnis. Dan anak harus hadir juga dalam acara itu. Orang seperti kami bukan hanya sibuk sekolah saja Kuroko-cchi tapi pertemuan pembisnis antar klien dan pemilik. Seperti itu, mungkin. Walau itu urusan hanya antar para orang dewasa." Kise menjawab dengan tertawa.

"Kise-kun tidak di telepon orang tuamu juga?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku dan Aomine-cchi tidak terlalu di kekang dengan orang tua dan di tuntut ini itu, aku sudah bilang tadi kepada Ibuku untuk membeli buku bersama teman. Dia maklum, jadi di perbolehkan. Kalau Aomine-cchi tadi karena ada teman dekatnya hadir juga di acara itu dan dipaksa untuk ikut ya dia jadi harus ikut kau tahu Momoi-cchi? Kelas sebelah yang memiliki surai berwarna pink dan lurus panjang, dia teman kecil Aomine-cchi. Sekarang kita hanya berdua, lebih seru kan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk saja.

Kise baik kepadanya, walau Kuroko terkadang menghiraukannya. Aomine pun juga baik terhadapnya walau kadang terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

Terlintas dengan sikap Akashi terhadapnya. Buruk sangat buruk kalo di pikir-pikir. Kadang mengajak berbicara walau dengan di ikuti remehan yang Kuroko tahu. Buruk jika memikirkan Akashi.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko memikirkan Akashi. Jangan seperti gadis remaja Kuroko. Ingat itu.

"Kise-kun kenal sekali dengan Aomine ya." Pernyataan dari Kuroko.

"Sejak SD sampai sekarang, aku selalu sekelas dengannya." Kise tertawa.

Seperti hal itu memang lucu. Kuroko tidak ikut tertawa.

"Oh. Kalau Akashi-kun?" Kuroko dengan gampangnya bertanya tentang Akashi.

Kise berhenti berjalan sebentar, "Kau bertanya tentang Akashi-cchi?"

Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan matanya, ingin tahu. Oke, biarkan Kuroko mengetahui orang yang membuatnya kesal tadi. Sebenernya cukup mengesalkan baginya jika harus ada yang membenci dirinya.

Dia tidak mau ada yang membenci dirinya walau tidak tahu memiliki kesalahan apa pada orang lain.

Walau wajahnya sarat akan tidak peduli sebenarnya Kuroko selalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi di hari-harinya dan Akashi adalah salah satu orang yang selalu di pikirannya untuk dua hari ini.

Kemarin dan hari ini. Kuroko baru ingat bukan Akashi saja, menambah satu orang. Mayuzumi.

Berjalan dengan santai, menuju toko buku ternyata jauh juga. Biarkan mengobrol panjang pasti akan sampai tanpa terasa.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya, tapi yang aku tahu dulu dia memiliki teman dekat yang lebih tepatnya _senior_ kami sewaktu SMP bahkan sekarang satu sekolah lagi. Aku pikir dia akan menetap di Kyoto. Aku, Aomine-cchi dan Akashi-cchi dulu satu tim basket, dan kau pasti tidak percaya bahwa dia kapten basket dulu walau masih duduk di kelas dua."

Kuroko mengakui kalau Akashi memang jenius sampai bisa meraih gelar KAPTEN BASKET dan itupun di dapatkannya masih duduk di kelas dua.

Kuroko menampilkan wajahnya datar saja seperti tidak terkejut.

Isi kepalanya sudah berjalan, mungkin saja teman dekat yang di bicarakan Kise adalah Mayuzumi. Mengingat di atap sekolah mereka memang seperti sudah dekat.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana Akashi-cchi bersikap kepadaku tadi. Tapi sebelum masuk SMP yang sama, aku sudah kenal dia sejak pertemuan untuk jamuan makan malam bersama keluarga. Sewaktu sekolah dasar tapi kita berbeda sekolah waktu itu." Kise tertawa seperti bernostalgia yang menurut Kuroko itu tertawa paksaan.

Sepertinya Kise sedih tidak begitu dekat dengan Akashi padahal ingin sekali berteman baik bukan seperti musuh.

Kise melanjutkan. "—Keluargaku dengan keluarganya di bilang cukup dekat untuk kerjasama para pembisnis. Tapi terkadang aku kasihan, ada alasan mungkin kenapa Akashi-cchi bersikap dingin seperti itu sekarang. Dulu dia tidak sedingin yang sekarang, bahkan dengan teman dekatnya dia masih bersikap dingin seperti itu, dan aku tidak tahu lagi."

Sekarang Kuroko yang berhenti menuntun sepedanya. Penasaran, entah kenapa cerita yang di berikan Kise membuatnya penasaran dan menggantung dalam benaknya. Akashi yang misterius mengganggunya terus sampai ingin sekali dia pindah tempat duduk.

"Um, Kise-kun. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli. Tapi siapa _senior_ yang kau katakan tadi bahkan kau bilang kau satu sekolah lagi dengannya." Kuroko hanya ingin memastikan. Tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Entah suara Kuroko yang kelewat kecil atau tiba-tiba bunyi klakson mobil yang terlalu keras sampai suara tanyanya tidak sampai ke alat pendengaran Kise.

"Kau bertanya apa?" Mereka berdua masih berjalan dengan Kuroko yang masih menuntun sepedanya.

Kuroko mengulanginya lagi.

"Siapa _senior_ yang kau katakan tadi bahkan kau bilang kau satu sekolah lagi dengannya."

Kise menjawab dengan santainya, tidak tahu kalau itu membuat Kuroko mendapatkan takdir jika Ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan. Dunia memang sempit.

"Chihiro Mayuzumi, dia kelas 2 sekarang. Memangnya kenapa Kuroko-cchi?"

Kuroko diam saja. Tidak menananggapi pertanyaan yang di berikan Kise.

Kise hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak sadar jawabannya membuat Kuroko terdiam sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Sampailah mereka berdua di toko yang di dalamnya banyak sekali buku-buku. Kuroko memarkir sepedanya di depan toko.

Masuk kedalam bersama Kise untuk membeli beberapa buku pelajaran atau buku apapun itu. Mencari buku yang tersimpan baik di rak-rak buku. Kuroko dan Kise berpencar.

Sampai Kuroko mengenal ciri-ciri tubuh yang ada di hadapannya bedanya, tidak mengenakkan seragam sekolah seperti biasa. Mengenakkan baju formal jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya, rambut yang biasa berantakan itu terlihat rapi.

Kuroko menghampiri orang itu. Orang yang sedang berjongkok seperti sembunyi-sembunyi. Mengganti lembaran dalam buku itu dengan perlahan dan fokus. Tanpa sadar jika Kuroko memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine berjongkok seperti orang autis mendapat mainan baru yang sangat bagus, badannya seperti terkena kejutan listrik setelah mengenal suara yang memanggil namanya. Bibir komat-kamit semoga doanya bukan Kuroko yang memanggil namanya. Menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan menatap Kuroko.

Seperti ketahuan mencuri Ia membalikan buku itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Tetsu. Kau kesini? Dengan siapa? Dengan Kise?" Tanyanya beruntun, dan tertawa canggung seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Kuroko membahas yang lain.

"Kise-kun bilang kau mengunjungi acara orang tuamu."

"Itu benar. Ada edisi terbaru dalam majalah yang terbit hari ini dan aku harus mengunjungi toko buku sekarang juga sebelum kehabisan." Aomine garuk-garuk kepala.

Kuroko melihat ada gadis menghampiri mereka dengan napas terengah-engah. Suara helaan napas putus-putus seperti habis berlari semakin mendekat, dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai sedikit berantakan.

"Dai-chan, aku cari-cari dan kau disini. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kembali."

Gadis cantik dengan make-up tidak terlalu tebal, Kuroko hanya menatapnya dan berpikir mungkin orang ini yang di maksud Kise tadi. Gadis itu bernama Satsuki Momoi berbeda kelas dengannya tapi sudah populer di sekolahnya.

Merasa di perhatikan, Momoi melirik Kuroko. Momoi terpana sesaat, pikirnya Kuroko sangat manis sebagai laki-laki. Membuatnya gemas ingin menyerbu peluk dalam dekapan Kuroko. Tapi mereka belum saling mengenal, Kuroko sudah tahu Momoi, hanya saja Momoi yang baru kali ini melihat Kuroko.

"Satsuki, aku bosan. Tidakkah kau bosan juga? Makannya aku kesini."

"Dai-chan Ibumu mencari dan aku harus menemukanmu, beli buku itu segera dan kita kembali."

Kuroko seperti orang pengganggu keduanya.

"Ano, Aomine-kun memangnya buku apa yang kau beli?"

Aomine mengambil buku yang di kembalikan tadi secara tiba-tiba dan menunjukkan kepada Kuroko. Dibalas dengan tatapan datar, tidak tertarik.

Buku dengan bertuliskan rated 18+ ujung buku dan cover gadis sedang di pantai hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam yang mengekspos sebagian kulit putih gadis yang ada di cover itu.

"Aomine-kun, kau belum cukup umur."

"Biarkan Tetsu. Ini menarik." Dibukanya beberapa lembar memperlihatkan isinya kepada Kuroko.

Tidak menyangka orang yang seperti tidak peduli dengan sekitar memiliki ketertarikan yang begitu mesum bahkan belum waktunya untuk di baca tapi Aomine sudah berani mengoleksi hal-hal seperti itu, Momoi hanya menghela napas panjang.

Aomine memperkenal Momoi kepada Kuroko dan sebaliknya.

"Tetsu ini Satsuki Momoi dan Satsuki ini Tetsuya Kuroko."

Di luar dugaan Momoi menanggapinya dengan antusias, "Aku Satsuki Momoi senang berkenalan denganmu." Berjabat tangan dengan semangat dan senyuman manis.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Momoi-san."

Momoi masih tersenyum, seperti senang minta ampun berkenalan dengan Kuroko.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aomine-kun lebih baik kau segeralah kembali. Kasihan Momoi-san sudah mencari-carimu dan orang tuamu juga." Kuroko memberitahu.

"Benar, Dai-chan ayo kembali. Terimakasih Tetsu-kun." Momoi menarik tangan Aomine untuk segera pergi dari sana. Sepertinya Momoi tidak tahan melihat Kuroko berlama-lama, membuatnya gemas. Anggap saja suka pada pandangan pertama.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Tetsu!" berteriak dari kejauhan karena sudah di seret Momoi menuju kasir dan pergi keluar.

Kuroko sempat melihat Momoi tersenyum padanya dan di tanggapi dengan tatapan biasanya saja. Tidak membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Kise tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. "Seperti mendengar suara Aomine-cchi dan Momoi-cchi."

"Benar. Mereka disini tadi."

Kise melihat setumpuk stock buku yang di beli Aomine tadi. "Ah, pasti membeli buku mesum ini yang biasa di beli Aomine-cchi. Ini keluaran terbaru-ssu."

Sambil melihat-lihat buku lagi, Kuroko bertanya. "Aomine-kun selalu kabur seperti itu ya?"

"Jika dia merasa bosan, kurasa."

"Oh."

"Kau sudah dapat bukunya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka keluar dari tempat toko buku itu. Kuroko menaiki sepedanya dan bertanya kepada Kise.

"Kise-kun tidak apa aku duluan?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kau duluan saja mungkin jemputanku sebentar lagi datang, sudah larut aku tahu rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini. Lain kali aku akan menjemputmu-ssu dan kita pulang berangkat bersama setiap hari." Kise tertawa, Kuroko hanya tersenyum sebentar.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun." Dibalas dengan anggukan saja dengan Kise.

Kuroko menaiki sepedanya menuju kerumah. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, langit sudah gelap melewati rumah-rumah yang berjejer di samping kanan dan kirinya. Kuroko sudah siap di pukul kepala oleh Ibunya dengan menggunakan sendok sup lagi karena tidak memberi kabar kalau Ia ingin membeli beberapa buku sampai selarut ini.

Ibu Kuroko suka berlebihan memikirkan anaknya jika tidak pulang-pulang bahkan pernah sekali Ia sedang latihan basket dengan teman-temannya sampai larut malam dan Kuroko lupa memberitahu jika Ia akan pulang larut dan Ibunya menyusul dengan Ayahnya ke tempat Ia berlatih, untungnya saat itu Kuroko sudah selesai berlatih dan ingin pulang.

Pada akhirnya bertemu di jalan dan pulang bersama.

Ibu Kuroko selalu memanjakan Kuroko. Tapi, itu membuatnya senang. Biarkan teman-temannya mengejeknya karena di bilang anak mama atau apalah itu. Kehangatan keluarga memang lebih utama dalam hidupnya. Kuroko selalu menyayangi kedua orangtuanya sebagaimana Orangtuanya menyayanginya. Dia tidak peduli walaupun teman-temannya selalu mengejeknya karena Ia laki-laki dan selalu di manjakan Ibunya.

Pulang dengan selamat dan segera masuk kedalam rumah yang disana Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang di ruang tamu. Sepertinya menunggu Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, jangan suka lupa memberi kabar kepada Ibu jika pulang larut malam."

Ibu Kuroko menatapnya. Kuroko hanya diam saja dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beruntung karena sedang bersantai di ruang tamu tidak sedang memegang apapun, tidak jadi dipukul kepalanya oleh sesuatu. Ayahnya hanya memerhatikan di antara keduanya.

"Kau lekaslah mandi. Jika belum makan, makanlah ada sup hangat yang sudah di buat Ibumu tadi."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sekali lagi dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, melepas seragamnya untuk membersihkan diri. Selesainya membersihkan diri Kuroko kembali turun untuk makan malam sendiri .

Dentingan sendok dan piring berbunyi, Kuroko fokus terhadap makanannya. Kursi bangku berderit disampingnya. Ibu Kuroko duduk disana memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang makan.

Serbuan tanya mengampirinya. "Tetsuya, bagaimana Akashi-kun?"

"Bagaimana? Maksudnya Bu?"

"Ya kabarnya atau keadaannya."

"Baik. Tambah menyebalkan sepertinya." Mengucapkan kalimat baik memang Ibu Kuroko mendengarnya tapi kalimat tambah menyebalkan Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Sudah berteman baik dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Ibunya lagi.

"Baik Bu, sangat baik." Berbohong sedikit supaya tidak di tanyakan apa-apa lagi tentang Akashi.

"Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat bu." Lanjutnya.

 _'Malahan Bu, Akashi yang berbuat jahat kepadaku.'_

"Oke. Bagus kalau begitu, Ibu akan kembali ke kamar. Kau istirahatlah."

Di tanggapi dengan anggukan saja.

Kuroko sudah menghabiskan supnya dan kembali ke kamar setelah mencuci peralatan makannya. Tidur telentang di atas kasur dengan putaran pembicaraan Kise dengannya di kepala yang terngiang-ngiang.

Lalu kenapa dia peduli? Kuroko kau sudah teracuni dengan belas kasihanmu. Berpura-pura tidak peduli tapi hatimu tidak begitu. Mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya.

Tampak tak peduli di luar namun sebenernya sangat peduli dan ingin lebih dekat dengan siapapun, berbuat baik sebanyak mungkin dengan siapapun.

Di lain tempat dua orang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Dua orang itu, Mayuzumi dan Akashi. Sepatu saling berdecit, debuman bola basket yang memantul serta bunyi ring bola basket saling bersautan di lapangan yang di miliki Mayuzumi di rumahnya.

Sudah larut malam, mereka masih bermain basket.

Berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat, mereka mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil dan meminum air dari botol minum yang benar-benar sudah di siapkan pelayan dari rumah Mayuzumi.

Di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah, Mayuzumi bertanya. "Kau tidak di telepon Ayahmu?"

Akashi mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang di teletakkan begitu saja di bangku yang sudah di sediakan disana, Akashi menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Mayuzumi.

Melihat beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab disana.

Akashi hanya berkata, "Sudah di telepon beberapa kali."

"Pulanglah."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku terlalu malas berurusan dengan Ayahmu, karena anak pewaris perusahaan kebanggaan Ayahmu bermain hingga pulang larut malam tidak baik."

Akashi melirik dengan mata tajamnya, "Kau meremehkanku. Dia tidak akan marah jika aku akan memberitahu sedang bermain denganmu."

Mayuzumi menyudahi minumnya, menanggapi apa yang di bicarakan Akashi.

"Benar. Karena keluarga kita saling mengenal."

Akashi menanggapi perkataan Mayuzumi dengan pernyataan pasti. "Bahkan mengenal sangat baik."

Akashi menatap langit yang sudah gelap, di terangi dengan bulan dan bintang disana. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Udara dingin terasa masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya seperti ada beban berat menimpa punggungnya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, kau beruntung orang tuamu masih membebaskan apa yang kau mau. Sedangkan diriku harus melakukan ini itu untuk memuaskannya." Mayuzumi hanya mendengarkan apa yang di keluarkan Akashi.

Walau mereka terdengar dingin dalam saling berbicara. Mereka teman dekat, saling mengerti.

Bukankah teman baik cukup dengan saling memahami saja dan memaklumi satu sama lain dari pada terlihat dekat tapi tidak saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Mayuzumi bahkan sudah menganggap Akashi sebagai sahabat. Karena mereka memiliki masalah hal yang sama yaitu sebagai boneka orang tua mereka. Dia tidak mau menganggap Akashi sebagai adiknya, karena menurutnya sikap Akashi bukan seperti sosok adik.

Cukup teman dekat saja. Walau dia tidak bisa membantu apa yang Akashi rasakan. Bukan dia.

"Tidak juga. Walau keinginanku masih di bebaskan. Mereka masih menuntutku untuk menjadi penerus bisnis yang sudah mereka jalankan sampai saat ini. Kita sama."

Akashi tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pakai kamar mandimu. Setelah itu aku pulang."

Mayuzumi mahfum jika Akashi terlihat sudah tidak mau membahas hal-hal seperti itu.

Akashi pergi masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah mewah Mayuzumi, dengan handuk kecil yang di kalungkan di lehernya. Di susul Mayuzumi mengikutinya.

Selesainya mereka membersihkan diri, Ayah Akashi menelpon lagi. Kali ini Akashi mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo."

" _Lihat jam tanganmu, sudah jam berapa dan kau belom pulang."_

 _"_ Aku baru ingin pulang setelah ini." Jawabnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

" _Kau kemana saja?"_

"Bermain basket di rumah Mayuzumi."

" _Cepat pulang. Aku akan menyuruh sopir menjem—"_

Akashi Masaomi –Ayah Akashi—belum selesai bicara dalam teleponnya sudah di tutup oleh Akashi.

Mayuzumi sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, bertanya. "Ayahmu?"

Tidak di jawab oleh Akashi.

Pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menjawab ketukan itu. "Masuk."

Dengan kepala yang di tundukkan sedikit, pelayan itu memberitahu bahwa sopir jemputan Akashi sudah menunggu di luar. Akashi hanya mengatakan.

"Terimakasih." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi hanya melihat Akashi pergi lewat cermin yang ada di dalam kamarnya, sibuk mengeringkan rambut abu-abunya. Selesai dengan rambutnya, Mayuzumi merebahkan diri ke atas ranjangnya. Siap-siap untuk mengistirahatkan tidur lelap hingga esok.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko kali ini tidak menggunakan sepedanya. Menunggu bus saja di halte. Lebih cepat lebih baik sampai ke sekolah. Sekali-kali mengeluarkan beberapa yen untuk pergi ke sekolah saja.

Sedangkan Akashi di dalam mobil hitamnya dengan sopir di balik kemudi hanya menatap bosan ke luar jendela, melihat jalan ramai mobil dan sepeda yang pagi-pagi sudah di kejar waktu. Selalu seperti itu, hidupnya seperti hidup yang monoton baginya. Biasa-biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Turunkan aku disini."

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin berjalan kaki sedikit sampai gerbang sekolah." Kata Akashi, nada dingin masih ketara disana.

"Baik." Sopir turun dari balik kemudi membukakkan pintu untuk Akashi.

Akashi berjalan sampai ke gerbang sekolah, berpapasan dengan Kuroko disana.

Akashi dengan wajah dinginnya, Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya yang lucu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara sakartistik.

"Masih pagi Akashi-kun tidak perlu marah-marah."

"Aku tidak marah-marah."

"Nadamu." Kuroko lalu meninggalkan, mendahului Akashi.

"Kau berani mendahuluiku ya." Kuroko terus berjalan, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Akashi yang berada di belakangnya.

Pagi-pagi sudah membuatnya mood rusak. Hari pertama dengan pak satpam dan beberapa hari ini Akashi orang ke-dua yang selalu merusak moodnya.

Kuroko, kau bukan gadis remaja yang sedang menstruasi di perlakukan seperti itu saja sudah kesal.

Masuk ke kelasnya di sambut dengan senyuman Kise disana dan Aomine yang sedang menyender di meja Kise. Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi tanda memulainya pelajaran.

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat dia tidak ingin ke atap sekolah dan dia ingin di kelas saja. Bertemu _senpai_ yang membuatnya kesal bukan ide yang bagus untuk menikmati bekal yang enak.

Aomine dan Kise mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di kantin dan lagi-lagi di tolak. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kuroko berdua saja di dalam kelas dengan Akashi. Siap-siap di tendang bangkunya lagi jika Kuroko tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kau anak dari karyawan tempat pemilik perusahaan Ayahku. Benarkan?"

Kuroko tidak tahu Akashi sedang berbicara kepada siapa. Sebenarnya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tendangan dari kursinya datang lagi, Kuroko sudah menduganya akan seperti ini jika berdua saja dengan Akashi. Kuroko jengah, berbalik menghadap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menendang tempat dudukku?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau mengacuhkanku, pagi kau mendahuluiku dan sekarang kau mengacuhkanku."

Menatapnya datar. "Memangnya salah? Akashi-kun tidak mau aku mengurusi tentangmu, jadi Akashi-kun juga jangan mengurusi tentangku."

Kuroko membaca bukunya lagi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Iya. Sudah puas Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun kurang kerjaan? Mencari-cari info tentangku. Kalau sudah tahu untuk apa?"

"Hanya bertanya."

"Dan sudah aku jawab Akashi-kun."

"Siapa tahu aku bisa menyuruh Ayahku untuk memecat Ayahmu."

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. "Akashi-kun maunya apa? Jangan membawa keluargaku disini. Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau iri aku bisa masuk kesini melewati test juga? Akashi-kun sudah urutan pertama dan aku urutan ke-tiga. Apa yang kau incar?"

"Kebodohanmu."

Kuroko berdiri menatap Akashi datar tapi ada kilatan marah disana merasa tidak di hargai hasil jeri payah usaha yang di lakukan otaknya untuk bisa masuk ke SMA yang terkenal ini.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Enak saja Akashi-kun bilang seperti itu, aku melewati test ini dengan otakku dan kerja kerasku dari sekian seratus orang aku bisa melewatinya. Jangan merendahkan orang lain Akashi-kun."

Baru kali pertama Kuroko mengomel begitu panjang dengan orang yang menyebalkan untuknya. Baru kali pertama Ia kesal sampai ubun-ubun di kepalanya. Tangan gatal ingin menjambak rambut merah yang ada di hadapannya. Kuroko bersabar.

Akashi menanggapinya dengan kalem saja, menyaksikkan ekspresi yang begitu lucu baginya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang seumuran dengannya, menceramahi dan memarahinya seperti itu. Menarik.

"Kau tahu pengecut tidak Akashi-kun?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

Akashi menatapnya dan membalas, "Tahu. Kau salah satunya."

Kuroko tidak tahan, "Kenapa aku?"

"Kau selalu membawa bekal, dan berwarna seperti itu. Tidak ada manis-manisnya. Kau laki-laki kan?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti Mayuzumi waktu itu.

"Kau sama dengan Mayuzumi-san."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Dia mirip denganmu aku rasa."

"Berbeda Akashi-kun. Kau yang mirip. Sifatnya. Suka meremehkanku."

"Siapa yang meremehkan siapa?"

Tidak sadar jika Kuroko dan Akashi di pandangi Kise dan Aomine di ambang pintu kelas, saling melirik.

"Aominecchi. Kenapa mereka adu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Akashi seperti itu, banyak berbicara walau hanya dengan Mayuzumi-san dan sekarang Tetsu."

Aomine dan Kise tidak terima entah karena tidak terima Kuroko bisa berbicara enak apa tidak enak seperti itu kepada Akashi sedangkan mereka tidak bisa, atau karena Akashi yang sedang bersikap dingin menanyakan ini itu kepada Kuroko.

"Akashi-cchi." Panggil Kise.

Akashi menoleh berhenti berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine yang berbicara. "Kau berbicara dengan Tetsu! Dan kau mengacuhkan kami."

"Terserah aku mengacuhkan atau berbicara dengan siapa."

"Kuroko-cchi kau berbicara dengan Akashi-cchi. Aku iri-ssu."

Kuroko menatap Kise dan Aomine yang sudah di hadapannya sekarang. Mungkin menjadi pihak ketiga dan bermain bersama seru juga. Dengan berani Kuroko ingin mengajak semuanya berteman dengan baik. Akashi, Aomine dan Kise. Tidak lagi seperti musuhan.

"Akashi-kun berbicaralah juga dengan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun." Dengan polosnya berkata begitu.

Aomine dan Kise hanya tertegun melihat kepolosan perkataan Kuroko yang di lontarkan. Kise dan Aomine menyerbu untuk memeluk Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi."

"Tetsu."

Kuroko berhasil membuat Kise dan Aomine menangis terharu memiliki teman yang baik dan polos seperti Kuroko. Sangat menarik, mereka sudah bertekat dari situ untuk melindungi Kuroko jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kuroko berhati malaikat walau wajah menampilkan datar-datar saja, Aomine dan Kise akan selalu menyayanginya.

Akashi memandang orang-orang yang di hadapannya hanya dengan tatapan seperti biasanya. Datar dan dingin tertampang disana.

Akashi berdiri meninggalkan kelas. Kuroko hanya menatapnya. Dia berpikir mungkin Akashi ingin bertemu dengan Mayuzumi di atap sekolah. Kuroko masih di pelukan Aomine dan Kise. Berpikir dengan lancangnya jika Akashi sebenarnya ingin sekali berteman, mungkin saja dia hanya tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik di sekitarnya.

Hanya Kuroko yang berpikir begitu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 ** _Author Note:_**

 ** _Terimakasih untuk yang review, saran dan kritiknya sangat saya hargai. Maaf untuk kesalahan sebelumnya. Salah saya jika memaksa sebuah cerita yang benar-benar masih kacau untuk di publish. Belum benar-benar di edit, langsung copy paste dari Ms. Word dan tidak di lihat-lihat lagi. Terimakasih juga untuk yang memfavoritkan story ini dan juga memfollow._**

 ** _Terimakasih Banyak /bow/_**

 ** _-Salam Amaikey-_**


	3. Chapter 3: SICK

Setelah sebulan bersekolah di SMA Teiko Kuroko melewati masa sekolahnya dengan damai walau ada yang membuatnya kesal sampai ubun-ubun karena merendahkannya terus-terusan.

Beruntung Kise dan Aomine suka membelanya, mereka teman yang baik walau sangat ribut terkadang ingin sekali minta di tendangi.

Tambah satu lagi yaitu Satsuki Momoi si model majalah sekolah selalu membuatkannya bekal –rasanya tidak karuan di lidah— setelah dirinya tidak mau lagi di siapkan bekal oleh Ibunya.

Tidak ada hal istimewa baginya, kadang dia juga berpapasan dengan Mayuzumi di perpustakaan dan saling mengejek satu sama lain itu tidak luput dari hari-harinya bersekolah disana.

Juga berpapasan dengan Akashi di gerbang sekolah yang selalu mengejek sepedanya padahal masih terlihat bagus, tidak butut amat.

Kuroko sekarang punya panggilan yang di buat Akashi sendiri yaitu _peringkat tiga_ setiap berpapasan dan juga jika Akashi memulai pembicaraan.

Akashi selalu memanggil Kuroko dengan peringkat tiga, sebutan yang membuat Kuroko mengurut dada datarnya.

Mayuzumi juga mengikuti langkah Akashi tapi lain lagi sebutannya yaitu menyebutnya orang dungu, karena Mayuzumi berpikir Kuroko polos dan bodoh tidak karuan.

Untuk kali pertama sepanjang hidupnya dalam bersekolah. Kuroko baru kali ini di masa SMAnya mendapatkan sebutan nama seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _AkaKuroMayu_**

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 ** _Never To Late AkaKuroMayu_**

 ** _Akashi x Kuroko & Kuroko x Mayuzumi_**

 ** _Friendship/Family, Drama &Romance_**

 ** _Fanfiction Written By Amaikey_**

 ** _Sorry For Out Of Characters_**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Masih sangat pagi untuk siswa berangkat ke sekolah. Koridor sekolah masih sepi, belum ramai siswa.

Kuroko sekarang memiliki kebiasaan berangkat sangat pagi untuk membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan sebelum bel masuk, dia juga sudah menjadi pustakawan di sekolahnya.

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri jalan koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, hanya ketukan sepatunya saja yang terdengar—seperti film horor saja.

Kuroko merasa harus waspada jika tiba-tiba saja ada sekelabat bayangan yang membuatnya jantungan.

Terkadang imajinasinya sangat luar biasa yang biasanya Kuroko suka sekali mengejutkan orang, sekarang mungkin saja ada orang yang berbalas dendam berbalik mengejutkannya dengan tempat yang belum ada orang ini di sepanjang koridor.

Dirinya juga memiliki parno yang berlebihan terhadap hantu walau wajah tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun disana kalau sedang terkejut hanya saja isi dadanya yang meloncat-loncat.

Kuroko menatap ke depan disepanjang koridor.

Melihat bayangan di depannya ada seseorang, jalannya terseok seperti menggeret kakinya yang lumpuh—imajinasi yang mengerikan.

Dari dekat telihat rambutnya merah delima, kepalanya di tundukkan seperti menatap sepatunya yang bermerek mahal, itu Akashi! Kuroko diam-diam berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

Dia tidak menyapa. Keberadaannya yang tipis mungkin tidak di rasakan juga oleh Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Akashi sudah sangat malas untuk sekedar menengok siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Kepalanya terus saja ke bawah, menatap lantai seperti banyak kotoran disana padahal bersih mengkilap tanpa debu, jalannya juga sempoyongan. Biasanya seorang Akashi akan selalu menaikan sedikit dagunya seperti pangeran angkuh yang melihat sosok rakyat jelata. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Wajah pucat kadang mendesis tidak enak di dengar.

Dibelakang tubuhnya, Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya.

Walau dia hanya seorang anak polos penuh perkataan pedas, membuat dongkol orang karena perkataannya tapi dia punya hati yang lembut, masih ada nurani untuk orang yang menyebalkan baginya.

Kuroko berinisiatif untuk mensejajarkan jalannya di samping Akashi.

Dia bertanya. "Akashi-kun, kau terlihat pucat hari ini. Kau sakit?"

Akashi tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, kepalanya seperti di kocok. Koridor sekolah seperti gempa bergoyang-goyang. Tangannya bersender di tembok menahan tubuhnya yang siap-siap tergeletak di koridor sekolah kapan saja.

Jelas sekali jika ia kurang sehat, Ayahnya bahkan tidak sadar jika anaknya sakit.

"Akashi-kun aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Akasih menoleh, menatap tajam Kuroko. Meringis, "Ssshh.. Kau bisa diam?"

Kuroko bungkam. Mau memapah Akashi ke ruang kesehatan, Kuroko ragu-ragu. Kuroko tidak tega, tangannya meremat tas yang di sandangnya. Kuroko merasa perlu bantuan, tapi dengan siapa?

Dia tidak peduli, tangan Akashi di papah di pundaknya. Pemuda kecil memapah yang tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya. Berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Peluh sudah membanjiri di kening Kuroko karena kelelahan. Akashi hanya pasrah saja di papah Kuroko, memang dirinya sedang tidak sehat dan ingin cepat-cepat kepalanya minta di tiduri.

Pintu ruangan sudah terlihat. Sampainya disana, Kuroko menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan itu dengan kakinya, masuk ke dalam dan menaruh bobot Akashi yang berat ke ranjang.

Mengusap keningnya yang di banjiri peluh dengan lengan panjang jas seragamnya.

"Akashi-kun kau berat." Katanya.

Akashi hanya diam saja malas membalas perkataan Kuroko dan hanya bisa bergumam di dalam hati. _'Kau saja yang pendek dan lemah.'_

"Akashi-kun kau kan peringkat satu, kau harus tetap sehat jika kau ingin menyaingi nilaiku." Lanjut Kuroko dengan polosnya.

Akashi hanya mendengarkan, pikirnya Kuroko kurang ajar temannya sedang sakit malah di ceramahi bukannya di suruh minum obat untuk meredakan kepala.

Seperti cenayang tahu apa yang di pikirkannya, Kuroko membuka resleting tasnya mengambil sepotong roti yang belum di makan untuk sarapannya tadi.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju kotak yang berisi macam-macam obat, mengambil beberapa obat dan minum di nakas meja dekat kotak tersebut.

Kembali lagi duduk di samping ranjang yang Akashi tiduri.

"Ini Akashi-kun, telan semuanya."

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya, pikirnya Kuroko sangat kurang ajar. "Ya. Terimakasih."

Mengambil itu semua dari tangan Kuroko, memakan roti sedikit demi sedikit dan meminum obatnya. Kuroko hanya memerhatikan, jakunnya naik turun melihat itu, roti sarapannya sudah masuk ke perut Akashi.

Padahal dirinya juga lapar. Kepalanya di gelengkan cepat, Kuroko harus mengihklaskan itu. Harus.

Usainya Akashi memakan roti yang di berikan Kuroko, ia meminum obatnya dan cepat-cepat kepalanya ia tidurkan. Akashi sangat butuh istirahat.

Kuroko hanya diam saja di tempat duduknya tidak meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri di ruang tersebut.

Kuroko Mengalihkan matanya dari ranjang ke luar jendela dan membukanya.

Kuroko memegang perutnya yang sempat mengeluarkan bunyi.

Akashi yang sedang menutup matanya mengernyit karena mendengar hal yang aneh. Membuka matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuroko yang sedang melihat pandangan di luar jendela.

"Kau lapar?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar kepada Akashi, menatapnya datar. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau kau belum sarapan juga, jangan seperti pahlawan memberi aku roti. Dasar peringkat tiga."

Kuroko menatap Akashi datar. "Seharusnya berterimakasih dan satu lagi. Namaku Tetsuya Kuroko bukan peringkat tiga Akashi-kun."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi." Balas Akashi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dari tempat duduknya, wajah Akashi begitu pucat dan helaan nafasnya juga berat.

Hati Kuroko seperti memberikan simpati kepada Akashi, ia merasa khawatir tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Baru kali ini dia melihat Akashi yang biasanya ngeluarkan kata-kata sakarstik padanya tapi sekarang dia melihat Akashi seperti entahlah, baginya ada yang lain.

Akashi membalas tatapan itu. "Jangan menatap—"

Belum selesai Akashi berbicara sudah di potong duluan pembicaraannya. "Akashi-kun sebaiknya kau izin saja sekolah dan pulang untuk istirahat, kau benar-benar sedang tidak sehat Akashi-kun."

"Kau siapa memperintahku seperti itu." Katanya dingin.

Kuroko tidak gentar di beri kalimat dingin seperti itu, dia sudah kebal dengan Akashi. Dengan polosnya Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Akashi.

Panas menjalar di bawah kulit Kuroko, Akashi memang sedang sakit.

Kelelahan akibat semalam mengikuti ayahnya ke undangan para pembisnis hingga larut malam, belum lagi tugas-tugas sekolah yang sangat banyak.

"Tubuhmu sangat panas, kau lebih baik pulang atau aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu untuk menjemput." Datar seperti biasa.

"Jangan hubungi siapa-siapa. Aku disini saja, paling sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun?"

Menhela nafas panjang, Akashi menutup matanya lelah. "Aku tidak mau siapapun menjemput ke sini untuk pulang."

Lalu membuka matanya lagi, Akashi hanya memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya saja. Kuroko juga membalas menatapnya.

Mereka saling menatap, wajah Kuroko menampilkan kekhawatiran yang entah kenapa menghampirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sana. Tidak usah memperdulikan aku."

"Mayuzumi-san."

"Hah?"

"Aku telepon Mayuzumi-san untuk menjengukmu disini."

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas panjang. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar, hanya ingin sendiri. "Terserah."

Akashi menyelimuti dirinya berbaring menyamping membelakangi Kuroko. Ingin tidur sampai kepalanya pulih kembali. Kepalanya sangat pusing, lelah menghampiri setiap tubuhnya dan Akashi akhirnya tertidur.

Kuroko mengintip dari belakang jika Akashi benar-benar sudah tertidur. Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri tas Akashi yang di letakkan begitu saja di bawah ranjang.

Membuka resleting tas itu dan mengambil ponsel pintar Akashi.

Kuroko mencari nama seseorang untuk di telfon. Terus mengscrolling mencari nama dan akhirnya ketemu.

 _'Mayuzumi Chihiro'_

 _Calling..._

 _"Ada apa Akashi?"_

"Mayuzumi-san."

 _"Ini siapa?"_

"Tetsuya Kuroko, Ingat? Aku meminjam ponsel Akashi-kun untuk menelpon Mayuzumi-san. Akashi-kun sedang sakit. Sekarang sedang istirahat di ruang kesehatan."

 _"Lalu?"_

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Aku hanya memberitahu."

Suara helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari seberang telepon. Tidak ada sautan lagi. Kuroko melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Mayuzumi-san. Kau akan menjenguknya kan? Lebih baik Mayuzumi-san membawanya pulang."

 _"Dia tidak akan mau. Aku hari ini tidak kesekolah. Kau jaga saja dia."_

Sambungan telfon sudah di putus sepihak oleh Mayuzumi. Kuroko lagi-lagi harus bersabar mengahadapinya.

Ponsel pintar Akashi di masukkan kembali ke tas sang pemiliknya. Duduk lagi disana. Menemani Akashi yang sedang pulas tidur karena efek obat.

Akashi sudah tidak tidur menyamping dan Kuroko bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Memerhatikan terus, tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Kise waktu itu jika anak seperti mereka selalu mengikuti apa yang orang tua lakukan, berpergian ke pesta para pembisnis orang tuanya dan tidak memikirkan kondisi anaknya sendiri.

Kuroko sampai penasaran, seperti apa orang tua Akashi itu. Sampai-sampai anaknya yang sedang sakit separah ini terus di lanjutkan menuju ke sekolah.

Walaupun Kuroko dari kalangan keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja setidaknya orang tuanya mau menuruti apa yang di inginkannya tidak memaksa dirinya untuk ini itu.

Kuroko tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya. Mengusap kening Akashi disana secara lembut. Dia bergumam dalam hatinya. _'Akashi-kun kalau seperti ini enak dilihat daripada melihatnya dengan mata yang sinis itu_.'

Tidak sadar Kuroko tertidur di samping ranjang tempat Akashi untuk istirahat dan juga bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko membolos karena ketiduran menemani Akashi yang sakit.

Sudah masuk jam pelajaran yang ke-tiga dan sebentar lagi istirahat, Kuroko tidak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Akashi sudah bangun sedari tadi, pusingnya sudah mereda dan badannya sudah terlihat sehat walau masih ada rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya padahal masih musim semi. Mungkin efek demam tinggi.

Akashi merasakan tangan kirinya terbebani oleh sesuatu yang nyatanya adalah tangan kirinya sebagai bantal tidur nyenyak Kuroko yang menemaninya. Heran Kuroko tidak masuk kelas, biasanya dia paling menggebu soal pelajaran dan tidak mau ketinggalan.

Akashi hanya memandang wajah putih pucat Kuroko yang menampilkan kepolosan jika sedang tidur. Sedikit ulasan senyum tampil di bibirnya. Mengusap rambut Kuroko pelan.

Lucu memang kalau mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan walau sebenarnya Akashi selalu memerhatikannya.

Selalu mengejek dan mengatai Kuroko adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan untuknya dan mendengar celotehan marah dari bibir Kuroko. Sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya tertarik.

Kuroko merasa ada yang mengacak rambutnya—lebih tepatnya mengusap rambutnya—menganggu tidur nyenyaknya yang enak.

Dengan polosnya Kuroko mengusap matanya yang baru bangun tidur. Terkejut melihat Akashi yang sudah duduk memandangnya datar. Walau keterkejutannya itu tidak tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau menceramahiku tentang peringkat satu harus masuk, tapi dirimu sendiri membolos saat pelajaran."

Mata yang berwarna biru langit itu membola melihat dirinya sangat santai bangun tidur di samping ranjang yang Akashi tiduri.

"Akashi sekarang sudah jam keberapa?"

"Ke-tiga dan sebentar lagi istirahat."

Dengan dungunya Kuroko mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah kursi tempatnya duduk dan mengenakan di punggungnya.

Siap-siap untuk memasuki kelas. Akashi hanya memerhatikan tingkah laku Kuroko yang terburu-buru itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya.

"Mau masuk ke kelas Akashi-kun aku sudah sangat telat." Tirai menutupi Akashi yang sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan ingin disibak oleh tangan Kuroko sebelum Akashi berceloteh dengan pedasnya.

"Kau dungu, tolol atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas sudah sangat telat dan nekat untuk masuk ke kelas? Benar-benar bocah dungu."

Kuroko tidak jadi menyibak tirai itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Akashi. Tiba-tiba berjalan duduk kembali dan menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun bisa tidak kau berhenti menggunakan kalimat itu? Sangat sakit disini tahu." Kuroko menunjukkan dada kirinya dan di elus.

"Kau memang dungu peringkat tiga."

"Namaku Tetsuya Kuroko Akashi-kun." Balasnya.

Tiba-tiba sunyi keheningan di anatara keduanya, sampai bunyi bel waktunya istirahat berbunyi. Siswa berhamburan keluar untuk menjajakan uangnya di kantin.

Kuroko duduk terdiam dan termangu mendengar bunyi bel itu dan juga siswa yang bersorak ria karena waktunya sudah istirahat.

Kuroko menatap jendela yang terpampang dengan jelas pandangan siswa yang banyak menghambur untuk istirahat. Penyesalannya memang selalu datang terakhir.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya karena mendengar suara tawa yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Lihat wajahmu peringkat tiga, seperti kehilangan mainan bodoh karena di curi temannya sendiri."

"Akashi-kun! Jangan tertawa. Ini penyebabnya gara-gara dirimu aku jadi harus membolos sekolah hari ini."

Akashi menatapnya datar kemudian. "Kenapa aku? Itu salahmu sendiri karena tertidur. Sudah aku bilang tadi untuk pergi tidak usah memperdulikan aku dasar peringkat tiga memang dungu."

Kuroko mematung, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Akashi, kalau itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Akashi sebenarnya dirinyalah penyebabnya dengan berakhir bolos sekolah dan tidur enak di samping ranjang menemani Akashi karena sakit.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Chihiro?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali memanggil kakak kelas seperti itu Akashi-kun."

"Dia teman dekatku kenapa harus sopan." Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun hanya merotasi bola matanya jengah.

"Mayuzumi-san tidak datang kesekolah, jadi tidak menjengukmu."

"Oh. Pasti ada acara orang tuanya makannya membolos."

Kuroko menatap Akashi, tanda penasaran. Akashi yang sadar di tatap seperti itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela dan membalas tatapan Kuroko.

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menunduk ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu tapi takut dirinya lancang menanyakan hal yang sensitif.

"Akashi-kun memangnya kalau orang tua ada acara seperti itu di haruskan membolos ke sekolah ya? Terus Akashi-kun kenapa bisa sakit?" pertanyaan polos begitu saja meluncur dari bibir Kuroko.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti dunia yang di penuhi dengan ikatan seperti di borgol oleh orang tuamu." Akashi tiba-tiba merasa yakin untuk berbicara tentang keluarga terhadap Kuroko.

Lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Bisa saja kabur dalam acara dan menuju ke sekolah jika orangtuamu tidak mengancam apa-apa. Tapi ini lain lagi, apalagi pihak sekolah sudah berskongkol dengan orangtuamu. Itu lebih sulit lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Kuroko.

Akashi menatapnya remeh. "Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam tidak seharusnya merasa kasihan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Siapa yang kasihan dengan siapa Akashi-kun? Aku hanya menanyakan bukan bermaksud simpati apalagi mengasihani. Dunia kalian memang berbeda dengan duniaku mungkin."

Demi Tuhan. Sebenarnya Kuroko memang benar mengatakan seperti itu, tapi Akashi adalah anak dari bos Ayahnya.

Ibunya juga selalu menanyakan keadaan Akashi yang tidak tahu apa alasannya Ibunya selalu menanyakan tentang Akashi.

Sejujurnya Kuroko sangat ingin berteman lebih baik kepada Akashi bukan mengejek dan bersungut saling mengatai hal jelek satu sama lain.

* * *

Tangan Kuroko terjulur memegang kening Akashi secara tiba-tiba. Akashi yang melihat aksi itu hanya diam saja membiarkan.

"Akashi-kun mau kerumahku tidak? Ibuku selalu menanyakanmu, sekalian membolos saja hari ini."

Akashi menatapnya heran tapi mengiyakan ajakan Kuroko. Daripada bosan hanya menatap pandangan di luar jendela lebih baik pulang.

Mereka untuk hari ini berdamai sebentar. Merencanakan aksi membolos keluar sekolah.

Walau ada penjaga di gerbang, Kuroko dengan bisa meminta izin karena temannya sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat dirumah.

Memang benar adanya begitu. Akashi yang entah sudah temannya atau belum memang benar-benar sakit. Tidak lupa juga dengan sepedanya.

Berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya menyusuri jalan yang tidak ramai kendaraan, karena masih jam kerja dan juga jam sekolah.

"Rumahmu jauh dari sekolah?" Akashi bertanya sambil berjalan, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menoleh kepada Kuroko.

"Lumayan, Akashi-kun berhenti sebentar. Aku mau membeli vanilla milkshake."

Akashi mengenyitkan dahinya heran dengan tingkah Kuroko sudah berumur lebih dari 15 tahun dan Kuroko masih suka dengan minuman yang kekanakan seperti itu.

Kembalinya dari toko untuk membeli susu vanilla kocoknya Kuroko tidak langsung minum, masih disimpan di dalam kantong plastik dengan tutup gelas yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kau kekanakan sekali membeli minuman seperti itu."

Kuroko dengan polos menatapnya. "Ini enak Akashi-kun kau pasti ketagihan kalau meminumnya."

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya. "Cih, tidak akan aku membeli minuman itu."

"Akashi-kun akan membelinya."

* * *

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan tanjakan dan juga menyebrangi jalan, melewati rel kereta untuk mempercepat arah kerumah Kuroko.

Rumah Kuroko di komplek banyak persimpangan jalan dan Kuroko tetap lurus dalm berjalan seperti orang yang memandu wisatawan ketika berjalan-jalan.

Gerbang rumah bercat biru muda dengan papan nama di samping tembok bertulisan nama keluarga yaitu **KUROKO**.

Kuroko membuka gerbang dan menaruh sepedanya diluar rumah dan membuka pintu.

Dengan ciri khas rumah Kuroko ketika membuka pintu menguar aroma kaldu ayam yang membuat perut siapa saja akan segera ingin melahap makanan yang di buat Ibunya.

"Ibu aku pulang, aku membawa temanku kesini Bu." Kuroko melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan diikuti pula dengan Akashi.

Akashi merasa sangat nyaman dengan rumah kekeluargaan ini dengan pandangan yang disajikan. sudah lama juga dia tidak mengucapkan 'Ibu aku pulang' seperti yang di lakukan Kuroko barusan.

Ibu Kuroko datang menghampiri, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Akashi membungkuk tanda hormat. Walau begitu Akashi juga memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi.

Kuroko memperkenalkan Akashi walau ibunya sudah tahu. Lihat saja Ibunya tampak antusias begitu melihat Akashi.

"Tetsuya kenapa pulang cepat? ini baru jam sebelas." Ibu Kuroko melirik jam dinding yang dekat dengan ruang tamu.

"Akashi-kun sakit bu jadi aku membawanya kesini karena tidak jauh dari sekolah."

Ibunya tampak terkejut. "Akashi-kun sakit? Coba kemari."

Dengan menurutnya Akashi menghampiri Ibu Kuroko. Keningnya di pegang, terasa panas di telapak tangan Ibu Kuroko.

Akashi merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang di berikan Ibu Kuroko, sudah berapa lama Ibunya tidak menyentuh dirinya.

Sudah sangat lama sampai Akashi lupa bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang Ibunya yang dulu diberikan kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun istirahat saja di kamar Tetsuya. Aku akan menyiapkan bubur dan sup untukmu." sebelum berlaih lagi ke dapur Akashi menahan tangan Ibu Kuroko.

Kuroko yang memandang itu hanya diam seribu bahasa tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Akashi terkesiap dengan tingkahnya karena merindukan sosok Ibunya, mungkin efek sakit yang di deritanya saat ini.

Akashi melepaskan tangan Ibu Kuroko yang sempat di pegangnya.

"Maaf."

Ibu Kuroko yang mengerti hanya tersenyum, diusapnya rambut Akashi dan meninggalkan berdua saja dengan Kuroko yang masih memandang situasi yang sangat mengharukan itu.

"Akashi-kun." Panggilnya.

Pundak Akashi dipegang dan ini kali pertama Kuroko melihat Akashi yang begitu rapuh untuk disentuh.

"Dimana kamarmu?" tanyanya.

Kuroko ingin memapah Akashi untuk naik ke lantai atas, tapi Akashi menolak karena dia baik-baik saja tidak perlu dipapah.

sampainya di lantai dua Akashi sudah bisa menebak dimana kamar Kuroko tempati . Daun pintu yang berwarna biru muda yang merupakan ciri khas Kuroko.

Daun pintu itu di buka oleh tangan Kuroko dan menyuruh Akashi berbaring di ranjangnya.

Menurut Akashi ranjang Kuroko tidak besar hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja berbeda dengan kamarnya yang luas dengan ranjang berukuran king size.

Suasana kamar yang sangat nyaman untuk di tepati, Akashi menyusuri setiap sudut yang ada di kamar Kuroko dengan matanya.

Banyak buku-buku yang ada di meja belajar dan buku kecil seperti light novel biasa Kuroko bawa di sekolah.

"Kamarmu lumayan nyaman juga." Katanya.

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Kau sedang sakit Akashi-kun lebih baik tidur saja lagi, jangan mengomentari kamarku."

Bohong hanya dengan mengutarakan 'lumayan nyaman.' Namun bagi Akashi sudah sangat nyaman dengan suasana hangat di sekitarnya sampai membuatnya tertidur secepat itu.

Kuroko menuju ambang pintu, ditutupnya perlahan dan keluar dari kamar untuk menuju dapur. Melihat Ibunya yang sedang memasak bubur nasi dan juga sup untuk Akashi.

"Ibu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Ibunya beralih menatap Kuroko, berhenti mengaduk sup yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Menanyakan apa Tetsuya?"

"Ibu sudah tahu Akashi-kun sejak lama kan? Tolong Ibu beritahu aku."

"Kapan-kapan saja Tetsuya, Ibu akan bercerita." Ibu Kuroko enggan bercerita tentang masa mudanya kepada anaknya sendiri.

Helaan nafas Kuroko hembuskan. Tentang Ibu Kuroko yang mengetahui hal tentang Akashi, Ibunya tidak ingin bercerita itu.

Pantas saja Ibunya selalu menanyakan keadaan Akashi pasti ada apa-apa terhadap Ibunya dan juga Akashi.

* * *

Sup dituang ke dalam mangkuk dan juga bubur nasi. Menyiapkan di atas nampan dan juga beberapa obat untuk sakit Akashi. Ibunya menyiapkannya dengan paket complete.

"Ini berikan kepada Akashi-kun ya Tetsuya." Ibu Kuroko memberikan nampan yang sudah ada dua mangkuk dan sendok yang di terima dengan baik oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko beranjak dari dapur, naik beberapa tangga menuju kamarnya yang bedaun pintu berwarna biru muda.

Dibukan pintu itu dengan kakinya perlahan-lahan, meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan juga semangkuk nasi tidak lupa ada segelas air putih beserta obat. Ibunya sangat menyayangi anak-anak bahkan dengan anak orang lain.

Mangkannya Kuroko selalu di jaga dengan baik oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Tubuh Akashi di goyang menyuruhnya bangun. Menyuruhnya menyuap beberapa sendok ke dalam perutnya karena sedari pagi hanya memakan sepotong roti.

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan dan duduk di ranjang menerima baik nampan yang diberikan Kuroko.

Kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajar di tarik Kuroko mendekati ranjang. Akashi menatap nampan yang komplit untuk makanan orang sakit.

"Ibumu sangat repot mengurusiku sampai tidak tahu anaknya juga belum makan." Komentarnya.

Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya, Akashi seperti tidak tahu diri sudah di rawat dengan baik malah bersikap jelek.

"Aku tidak bilang belum makan sedari tadi kepada Ibu, kalau aku memberitahu juga Ibu repot memasakkan makanan untukku."

Akashi hanya mendengarkan, sup di tangkup dengan sendok dan masuk kedalam mulut Akashi. Merasakan masakan rumah yang di buat seorang Ibu memang kadarnya sangat luar biasa daripada dibuatkan pelayan atau delivery dari restoran.

Akashi sampai lahap memakannya tidak sadar Kuroko memerhatikan makannya.

Akashi menyendok bubur nasinya, lalu mencelupkan ke dalam kaldu sup itu. Satu sendok makan itu bukan untuk dirinya tapi untuk Kuroko yang terus menatapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"Ini kau makan juga." Dengan polosnya Kuroko menerima sesuap satu sendok bubur itu. Padahal bukan dirinya yang sakit.

Mengunyah dan di telannya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan dan pencernaannya. Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak lapar, dia sangat lapar sebenarnya.

Walau sudah meminum vanilla milkshakenya tadi tapi kalau belum memasuki satu butir nasi saja dia seperti orang sedang berpuasa karena habis usai operasi organ dalam.

Mangkuk sup dan bubur nasi yang masih tersisa banyak di berikan kepangkuan Kuroko yang sedang duduk. Kuroko menatap mangkuk itu.

"Akashi-kun aku memang sedang lapar tapi jangan memberi sisa makananmu terhadapku, Ibu tidak suka kalau makanannya masih tersisa begini."

"Entah kenapa melihat kau makan pada saat aku suapi tadi sudah membuatku kenyang."

Kuroko mengambil sendok yang masih menancap di bubur nasi itu. Menyendoknya dan dengan polosnya mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur nasi itu ke bibir Akashi.

"Cepat habiskan, aku akan makan setelah kau menghabiskan semua ini."

Akashi seperti orang yang tidak berdaya, tidak bisa memakan makanannya sendiri dan Kuroko terus memaksanya makan sesuap demi sesuap.

Akashi menerimanya begitu saja sampai ke dua mangkuk itu habis tidak tersisa. Kuroko mengembalikan mangkuk itu ke atas nampan kembali.

Mengambil segelas air putih dan obat.

"Tadi pagi kau sudah minum obat dan ini minum lagi."

Akashi menerimanya dengan suka rela, di minumnya obat dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya yang lemah karena demamnya.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengembalikan mangkuk yang sudah habis di makan isinya dan kembali menuju dapur.

Pada saat Kuroko pergi dari kamarnya, ponsel Akashi berbunyi. Akashi sadar itu dan mengambilnya dari tas sandangnya.

Ayahnya menelfon, dan Akashi mendiamkannya.

Dia menatap langit-langit kamar yang tiba-tiba buram dan akhirnya tidur kembali karena efek obat yang di berikan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang berada di dapur mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut, sup yang di buat Ibunya masih ada.

Kuroko menuju rice cooker mengambil secentong nasi dan di letakkan dalam mangkuk kecil. Kuorko juga menuangkan sup dalam mangkuk satu lagi. Itu untuk dirinya.

Karena benar-benar perut Kuroko sudah tidak tahan dengan lapar. Kuroko duduk di meja makan menikmati makanannya, berpikir bahwa Akashi mungkin saja sudah tertidur lagi.

Ibunya datang menghampiri menanyakan makanan yang dibuatnya enak atau tidak dan kenapa Kuroko makan di ruang makan tidak menemani Akashi di kamarnya.

Kuroko dengan lugasnya menjawab. "Aku juga sedang sangat lapar bu, Akashi menghabiskan masakan Ibu dan Akashi sudah tertidur lagi sepertinya."

Suap demi suap satu makan sup dan nasi masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Kuroko merasa sangat nikmat memakan masakan Ibunya.

Sangat menjaga harga dirinya sekali tidak mau dibuatkan bekal lagi karena perkataan dua orang yang mengejeknya tentang tempat makannya dan selalu di bawakan bekal oleh Ibunya. Kuroko tiba-tiba saja jadi teringat Mayuzumi kakak kelas yang menyebalkan baginya itu.

Belum lama memikirkan Mayuzumi. Dering ponsel Kuroko berdering, menganggu acara memakan masakan Ibunya yang enak.

Nomor tidak di kenal muncul di layar ponsel biru mudanya. Kuroko menerimanya.

"Halo."

 _"Orang dungu. Akashi sedang bersamamu?"_

Kuroko heran orang yang tidak di kenalnya ini siapa tiba-tiba saja mengatainya orang dungu. Ah, dia jadi ingat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba menelponnya ini.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

 _"Iya, ini aku. Cepat katakan."_

"Dia dirumahku sedang istirahat."

 _"Kenapa bisa dirumahmu? Akashi mana? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya karena aku menelfon ke ponselnya tidak aktif."_

Dengan sok tahunya Kuroko menjawab. "Akashi-kun sedang tidur untuk istirahat."

Di seberang telfon suara kesal sangat ketara terdengar.

"Bilang pada bocah bodoh itu untuk segera pulang. Ayahnya mencarinya."

Kuroko mendengarkan dan menganggukkan kepala tidak sadar itu sedang dalam telfon bukan face to face.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mayuzumi-san, darimana kau mendapatkan nomor telfonku?"

Panggilan di putus sepihak lagi oleh Mayuzumi. Kuroko hanya menatap datar pada ponselnya. Kesal luar biasa.

Sudah tidak tahu sopan santun langsung mengatainya kasar tiba-tiba mengetahui nomornya itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Kuroko cepat-cepat dalam makan dan merapikannya ke dalam cucian piring tanpa mencuci piring kotornya.

Kuroko beranjak dari ruang makan dan dapur yang menjadi satu ruangan itu, bersungut-sungut kesal menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya, benar perkiraannya bahwa Akashi sedang tidur di atas ranjangnya. Daripada menunggu Akashi bangun dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan mengusir halus.

Kuroko lebih baik mandi membersihkan tubuhnya. Menuju kamar mandinya yang dekat dengan kamarnya.

Kuroko keluar membawa handuk dan juga pakaian gantinya, kamar mandinya berada samping ruangan kamar Kuroko tidak menyatu dengan kamarnya.

Cepat-cepat melucuti seragam sekolahnya yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya sedari pagi.

Menyalakan shower dengan suhu sedang tidak panas dan juga tidak terlalu dingin. Air menerjang tubuhnya seperti guyuran hujan deras, Kuroko membersihkan diri dari atas hingga kebawah.

Akashi yang sedang tidur terlelap karena tubuhnya yang masih sakit karena demam perlahan membuka matanya.

Ruangan kamar itu seperti bukan kamarnya, lupa kalau kamar yang sedang di tempatinya itu memang bukan kamarnya melainkan kamar Kuroko.

Akashi sudah sedikit membaik. Jam dinding yang bergambar bola basket menunjukkan pukul angka lima sore dan Akashi masih bergelung di atas ranjang Kuroko dengan ciri khas warnanya biru muda langit.

Akashi sempat heran bocah itu tidak bosan memiliki banyak warna seperti ini.

Dimana-mana biru muda langit seperti surai rambut bocah itu dan juga Ibunya.

Harum vanilla memasuki hidungnya, ini berasal bad cover ranjang Kuroko, mungkin sabun yang di gunakan anak itu menghasilkan harum vanilla seperti vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

* * *

Akashi masih duduk bersila di atas ranjang, matanya mengitari ruang kamar Kuroko. Beranjak dari ranjang Kuroko dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas meja lampu kamar. Handphonenya mati, baterai ponsel sudah habis sudah tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi.

Pasti Ayahnya mencari-cari dirinya. Biarkan, Akashi ingin berlama-lama disini dengan suasana nyaman ini untuk sementara waktu.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu kamar di buka oleh sang pemiliknya, sedang menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Akashi menatapnya. Untung saja Kuroko sudah berpakaian lengkap tidak mengekspos dada telanjangnya. Pasti Akashi akan mengejeknya karena tubuhnya yang sangat kurus.

"Akashi-kun sudah bangun. Sudah baikkan kan? Kalau sudah lebih baik, segeralah kau pulang Akashi-kun."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Handuk tersampir di pundak Kuroko. "Bukan begitu Akashi-kun. Tadi Mayuzumi-san menelfonku katanya kau di cari Ayahmu dan disuruh untuk segera pulang."

Tungkai panjang Kuroko yang berbalut celana pendek selutut itu di bawanya menuju jendela yang menampakkan langit oranye sore menuju gelap, dibukanya jendela itu.

Angin berderak menembus kaca jendela yang dibuka. Akashi merasakan terpaan angin itu merajam kulitnya.

"Aku sedang demam dan kau membuka jendela itu, kau ingin menambah parah sakitku?"

Kuroko tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang Akashi berikan, Kuroko melihat dari lantai atas kamarnya memandang rumah-rumah komplek di sekitarnya yang berbaris rapi.

Tiba-tiba meluncur perkataan dari bibirnya. "Akashi-kun kau banyak bicara sekali kalau sedang sakit."

"Tidak juga." balas Akashi.

"Pulanglah, Ayahmu pasti mengkwatirkanmu Akashi-kun."

Akashi diam saja. Tiba-tiba mengambil tas sandangnya, menuju ambang pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Ya bilang saja tidak sukarela aku berlama-lama disini. Aku akan pulang segera." Kuroko berpikir Akashi marah kepadanya. dia menyusul mengikuti Akashi yang menuruni beberapa anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Ibu Kuroko sedang bersantai di ruang tamu dan menonton televisi. Akashi membungkuk tanda berterimakasih dan berpamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ibu Kuroko yang melihat itupun langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menghampirinya.

"Akashi-kun sudah ingin pulang? Sudah baikkan?"

Ibu Kuroko memegang kening Akashi yang masih sedikit hangat di telapak tangannya.

Kuroko juga menyusul di ruang tamu memerhatikan Ibunya yang sangat perhatian terhadap Akashi.

Bukannya Kuroko cemburu atas perlakuan Ibunya terhadap Akashi.

Tapi itu membuat hati Kuroko yang entahlah sakit di dada terasa karena setiap perlakuan Ibunya terhadap Akashi.

Akashi akan menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan menyakitkan seperti rindu seseorang. Itu membuat Kuroko tidak enak untuk dilihatnya.

"Tunggu Ayah Tetsuya pulang dulu bagaimana? Biar Ayah Tetsuya mengantarkan langsung kerumahmu."

"Tidak perlu, Terimakasih karena menjagaku dengan baik." Senyum Akashi terlukis disana. Ibu Kuroko sangat baik terhadapnya padahal dirinya sering sekali menjahili anaknya.

"Akashi-kun bisa memanggilku Ibu kalau mau. Akashi-kun kan temannya Tetsuya."

Baginya sudah sangat lama ia tidak memanggil dengan sebutan 'ibu' sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan sekarang merasakan kembali dengan mengucapkan satu kata itu sangatmengharukan baginya.

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang ada di belakangnya. Kuroko membalas tatapannya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Ibu." Walau masih terbata dalam pengucapan Ibunya, Ibu Kuroko sangat senang.

"Tetsuya panggil saja taksi untuk mengantarkan Akashi-kun ya. Ibu sangat berharap kau menginap disini lho Akashi-kun." Akashi hanya tersenyum canggung.

Daripada keluarga hangat ini di apa-apakan oleh Ayahnya karena tidak mengizinkan anaknya pulang. Lebih baik dia pulang saja, Akashi juga sudah berpikir Kuroko tidak sungkan untuk mengajaknya menginap. padahal Kuroko mau-mau saja Akashi menginap di rumahnya.

"Ayo Akashi-kun." Kuroko mendahuluinya berjalan menuju ambang pintu keluar rumahnya. Menunggu taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang kerumah.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan mereka sedang menunggu taksi di depan gerbang rumah Kuroko. Hening terlalu hening. Serupa kekosongan diantara keduanya. Tidak berniat untuk membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kau beruntung."

Kuroko seperti salah dengar karena Akashi berubah menjadi mellow yang membuatnya terhenyak, memang sedari tadi suasana sudah menggalau karena tindakan Ibunya terhadap Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja. Hari ini kita berdamai."

"Beruntung masih memiliki Ibu yang sangat hangat seperti itu, aku jadi merindukan Ibuku." Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit, angin mengusak kedua rambut berbeda warna itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ibu Akashi-kun?"

"Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

Akashi tidak menampilkan kesedihannya disana, tapi Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi menyembunyikannya dengan tatapan dinginnya selama ini.

Kuroko jadi menyesal mempertanyakan tentang Ibu Akashi. Tidak sadar tangan Kuroko mengelus pundak Akashi untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Kuroko sekarang menjadi tahu bagaimana cerita dari Kise yang diberikan kepadanya.

Kalau Akashi hidup seperti boneka dan berubah menjadi dingin mungkin saja faktor kematian Ibunya.

Kuroko juga tidak tahu bagaimana hatinya merespon karena Akashi menampilkan kerapuhan seperti itu. Hatinya sedih, kesal, campur aduk menjadi satu.

Ayahnya selalu memberitahu kalau Akashi Masaomi selalu tegas terhadap anaknya.

Akashi Seijuurou menjadi anak tunggal dan nantinya beban bisnis yang di tanggung Akashi Masaomi akan jatuh di tangan Akashi.

Pasti itu sangat berat untuk Akashi hadapi. Tapi terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitar lingkungannya karena hal ini.

"Aku tidak suka di kasihani Tetsuya. Jangan seperti itu, aku jadi seperti anak pecundang." Akashi kembali ke mode angkuh.

Kuroko menarik tangannya. "Akashi-kun bermainlah selalu kesini kalau ada waktu, Ibu pasti senang dan aku minta maaf tentang pertanyaanku soal Ibumu tadi."

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik seperti itu, mana ocehan pedasmu di sekolah?"

"Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin memperburuk suasana dan apa-apaan itu 'Tetsuya'? Siapa Akashi-kun bisa memanggil nama kecilku seperti itu."

Mereka ribut kembali, suasana yang mellow tadi menjadi rusak karena hal sepele.

Akashi senang untuk hari ini, sejak awal memang dirinya sudah tertarik dengan Tetsuya Kuroko karena tahu menjahili anak dari bawahan Ayahnya membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Akashi tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat hal itu, tidak setipis yang seperti tadi di dalam rumahnya, Akashi ini benar-benar tersenyum.

" _Peringkat tiga_. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, kau pasti senang karena ucapan terimakasihku."

Kuroko memang senang awalnya karena Akashi tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi setelahnya dia mendatarkan kembali wajahnya karena dengan percaya dirinya Akashi mengucapkan hal yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Taksi sudah sampai di hadapan mereka berdua, Akashi masuk ke dalam taksi itu untuk pulang. Akashi menatapnya tidak mengatakan apapun lalu menutup pintu itu.

Kuroko menunggu mobil taksi itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Gerbang rumah dibukanya sebelum ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya.

Nomor yang tadi siang menelfon.

Belum mengucapkan salam, _senpai_ nya ini sudah menyemprotkan kalimat yang tidak enak untuk di dengar.

 _"Bocah dungu. Akashi sudah pulang?"_

Kuroko dengan jengkelnya memberitahu.

"Sudah Mayuzumi-san, baru saja." Suara lega terdengar dari seberang telfon.

 _"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah merawatnya."_

Sebelum ditutup kembali pembicaraannya di dalam telfon secara tiba-tiba. Kuroko bertanya. "Mayuzumi-san kenapa khawatir kepada Akashi-kun?"

 _"Memangnya salah? aku teman dekatnya. dan juga Ayahnya selalu menelfonku menanyakan Akashi, aku sampai jengah karena di telfon terus-terusan dari Ayahnya. Sudah puas?"_

Rentenan panjang jawaban yang di berikan Mayuzumi membuatnya mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, baru kali ini mendengar rentenan kalimat yang di berikan Mayuzumi.

Faktanya Mayuzumi sangat gemar mengeluarkan kalimat yang terlampau irit seperti kalau berbicara menguras banyak tenaga untuknya padahal hanya berbicara tidak berlari marathon.

Masih sibuk dengan kalimat Mayuzumi yang panjang berputar-putar dalam pikiran Kuroko. Di seberang telfon hanya diam saja menunggu tanggapan dari Kuroko.

 _"Kalau tidak ada pembicaraan lagi aku tutup telfonnya."_

Berakhirlah tanda putus hubungan telfon itu. bunyi tut tut putus terdengar dalam gendang telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya memastikan telinganya apa memang benar itu Mayuzumi yang di kenalnya satu bulan ini. Hanphonenya masih di tempelkan di telinganya.

 _Senpai_ nya yang tidak benar-benar mencotohkan seperti seorang kakak kelas. Berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

Kuroko menatap layar ponselnya, mengecek nomor Mayuzumi untuk di simpan dalam daftar _contact_ nya.

Ibu jari menyelusuri contact panggilan masuk di deretan paling atas itu adalah nomor Mayuzumi yang menelfonnya, mengernyitkan dahi seperti kenal dengan nomor ini.

Kuroko cepat-cepat menyimpan nomor itu dalam daftar nama _contact_ nya dan Ibu jarinya beralih ke inbox mesagge dalam e-mailnya.

Kuroko menatap datar layar ponselnya tahu siapa pelaku yang meneror message e-mailnya setiap malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hai. Saya minta maaf yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini /emang ada yang nunggu? xD/ Tiba-tiba ngestuck entah mau lanjutin kaya gimana. Bener-bener ngeblank dengan alur ceritanya yang makin kesini makin aneh dan sangat mainstream hahaha. niatnya ingin saya delete fanfic ini tapi teman menyarankan untuk lanjutin aja dan saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan senang hati. Alur cerita mungkin kecepetan dan tidak menentu seperti itu. Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite fanfic mainstream ini. Maaf tidak mencantumkan nama-nama yang sudah mereview fanfic ini sekali lagi terimakasih:) Sangat di apresiasi sekali untuk menyarankan kelanjutan fanfic ini atau berkomentar tentang chapter ini dengan mengetik sesuka hati di review but, not for flame. Reviewan kalian yang membaca fanfic ini sangat membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya :)**

 **-Salam Amaikey-**


End file.
